


Damages

by Similicious (kaeylix)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Loki, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Mention of Rape/Non-con, Mind Control, Omegaverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, omega original female characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaeylix/pseuds/Similicious
Summary: Kaelix and Sinead were abducted from their homes as children by the Asset of Hydra in an attempt to create better super soldiers. Kaelix was brainwashed into the Angel of Death while Sinead's family is threatened to keep her in line. The two are kept together to best utilize their "talents" after they have presented as omegas until the faithful day that a stranger causes mayhem in their facility and the chance to run arises. They end up separated when Kaelix is abducted by their saviour. Will they be reacquired by the Asset? Or do the fates have something else in store?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> set right after the events of the failed coronation of Thor and Thor's banishment with a few small cannon twists and mention of Norse mythology.

**Chapter 1**

 

-Sinead-

  
  


“Hello, ladies.” Our cell was opened to admit our tormentors. I looked to Kae with a warning before stepping in front of her. The scent of her heat permeated the room, seeping even into the stark steel of the walls. Baron Von Strucker inhaled deeply and chuckled. “It's time for the next round of experiments to begin, my dears. It appears our little angel of death needs to go first.” Terror filled my body, turning the blood in my veins frigid as he approached. “No! Please, master, take me first. Let her rest.” I couldn't let them take her. Not while she was so vulnerable. The back of his hand connected against my cheek with a sharp CRACK and sent me reeling across the cell. “Take the useful one to the lab. If any alpha touches her intimately before I get there they forfeit their knots. Am I understood?” Four guards moved close to Kae before turning back to Von Strucker and saluting their affirmative replies. I struggled up again before an all too familiar phrase came from Von Strucker’s mouth.   
“Бекконированный из тьмы,   
мое собственное мщение, ангел.   
Ваша воля неустойка”  _ Beckoned from shadow, my dark, avenging, angel. Your will is forfeit.  _

Kae stopped struggling in her guard’s arms. Her eyes focused and blank. “Твоя воля - моя собственная, господин.”  _ Your will is my own, master.  _

His eyes sparkled and danced. “My angel.” His hand stroked her long, raven hair almost lovingly. “You will carry the next phase of our plan. You and any omegas here that we deem…. Useful…. Now go prepare yourself for your alpha in the lab. I will join you shortly.” Kaelix’s head bobbed before she spun and strode purposefully from our cell. “You bastard.” I spat at his feet. His hand knotted in my auburn hair and yanked me up to be eye level with him. “Now, now, mutt. That is no way to speak to the only person keeping your little brother safe, is it?” I growled, but kept my thoughts to myself. The mix of his alpha scent and thoughts of my little brother possibly having to endure this hell if I disobeyed kept me focused. “Forgive me, master.” I mumbled softly. He scoffed and tossed me away again before leaving and locking my cell behind him. I was going to get out of here soon. I had to. And I was taking her with me. 

 

-Kaelix-

 

It was strange to be under their control while in the throes of my heat. My body burned and ached.  I could feel slick coating my thighs even as my brain remained cold and distant. We reached the lab without incident where I stripped and sat on the cold metal bed as was expected. Von Strucker came in and walked around the bed with a grin. “Present yourself, omega. So the experiment may begin.” I screamed inside even as my body dropped to all fours and my back arched for the alpha.  _ This isn't happening.   _ The burn and pressure spread slowly from where he pressed himself into me. Suddenly, his vague orders were abundantly clear. We were to carry his seed. We were selected to birth their new generation of super soldiers. His knot swelled and popped forward to lock in as he spilled himself deep inside. A single tear escaped, even as my mind refused to give me permission to move.  We needed to get out of here. Soon. 

 

-Sinead- 

 

Hours later Kae was thrown back into our cell. She reeked of alpha seed and slick. “Those bastards.” I ran to her and helped her onto the bed before something else caught my attention. She wasn't shaking. Her own scent was altered. Tainted. “Oh God… Kae…” She shook now and huddled into my shoulder as wracking sobs tore through her. I held her close and stroked her hair until she fell asleep. Their “experiment" was to impregnate her. I began counting in my head and shivered. We had a week and a half to get out before I shared her fate. At least one of us needed to be able to take risks when we ran. “It'll all be fine. I'll take care of everything.” I whispered to her. Before I too fell asleep. We needed what energy we could gather. This next week would not be easy. 

 

We were rudely awakened by sirens blaring throughout the compound a few days later. Feet stomped rapidly past our cell as the guards clamored to their positions. I raced to the door and reached for the bars. The current ran painfully through me, but I held on tightly until all of the guards had left. Gaelic curses flew from my mouth before I finally tore my hands away. Kaelix stepped forward and shuddered as her own hands grasped the bars, but I couldn't smell pain. Her scent grew stronger as her hair went completely white. She was absorbing the current. Her eyes flew open and a maniacal laugh erupted from her mouth before the sound of an electric panel blowing came from nearby. I stared in awe at the woman in front of me before she stepped back and looked at me with her strangely glowing silver eyes. “Do it. They can't see now and we need your strength, Sin.” I nodded as she stepped back. I focused hard and felt my body shift slowly. I cried out as my bones began to pop before forcing myself to stop the change at a grotesque midpoint that would allow me to break the door down. I blinked and threw myself at the door, snarling as it squealed, but didn't open.  _ Again _ . My body met the metal. The door groaned. I growled.  _ AGAIN.  _ The third time was the charm. I purred in triumph after the door sprang open and Kaelix stepped through. 

 

-Kaelix-

 

It was my first time seeing Sin transform. She looked back at me with glowing gold eyes and I looked her over. White fur with black stripes had begun to sprout all over her body and I could see her teeth and nails were now fangs and claws. She shuddered and her body slowly sank into her human form. The fur receded even as her claws and fangs disappeared. I caught her arm as she stumbled. “We need to go. This is our only chance.” She breathed. I nodded and led the way, picking the electric lock with ease as we went. It was chaos beyond our cell and a most welcome sight to behold. “This way.” I whispered before heading to a corridor on the left. They always took us right for their experiments. I shuddered and felt Sin squeeze my arm in support. “We need to go before they activate him.” I didn't need to say a name. He was our boogeyman. Sin growled softly and pushed ahead. We had the advantage now, but he was a hunter. Their secret weapon. “Halt! Get back to your cell, omegas!” Damn beta guards. Luckily there weren't any alphas in their group of three. Sin ran forward, her bare feet slapping against the tile before she leaped onto the nearest one, her long hair flying around her as she went. I jogged forward behind her and blasted the other two into one another with a flick of my wrist. “Show off.” she laughed and looted the guards before pushing forward. Cash and their keys would come in handy later. “We need our uniforms.” I called out as we continued running. She held up her thumb in acknowledgment and took the next right to head for the vaults. I shivered and sped up to run alongside Sin. We reached the doors and froze. They were blown open. A man in a long,  green coat with golden horns on his head was looking around as if he had all the time in the world. Sin pulled me to the lockers where our bodysuits, boots and weapons were stored. She kept watch as I changed quickly before we switched. “Ah ha! There you are!” the man exclaimed as he reached for a strange looking scepter. “We need to go.” she hissed in my ear. I shook my head. “He doesn't belong here. He could help us escape.” Sin shook her head at me. “We can't trust anyone. Especially not a strange alpha.” she looked pointedly at my belly. “Not now.” I placed a hand low on my belly. We turned and began running down the hall. We were almost at the exit doors when a sickeningly familiar voice came from the shadows beside them. “Hello, ladies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posting this for a friend  
> her version of the MCU with an omegaverse twist  
> also, comments are appreciated, thoughts and ideas are welcome and constructive criticism will be taken seriously  
> thanks guys ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 

-Sinead-

 

_ Von Strucker. _ I growled low as I waited for him to reveal himself. “I'll distract him. You run. Don't let them find you.” Kae shook her head as my words met her ears. “We go together, Sin. It's the only way.” I glared at her before running at Von Strucker with everything I had in me. “Stop!” his Voice hit my body in an excruciating wave. I fought it. Taking the pain and accepting it, I took another shaky step forward. He laughed as the sound of a body hitting the floor met my ears.  _ Kaelix.  _ “Down, omega.” My legs shook as I fought him before my knees finally hit the floor.  I grit my teeth and bit back tears.  _ So close.   _ I fought the urge to look back at Kaelix. I had failed her and her pup. A voice rang from behind us. “Am I interrupting something?” the cultured voice from the vaults. Kae shuddered lightly as I squirmed back to be beside her. Von Strucker looked up and glared. “The intruder.” He glared back down at us before hissing that phrase again. Kae went still and replied as expected. “Kill the intruder and retrieve what was stolen.” She nodded and moved towards the tall man in the green coat. I took this opportunity to get to my feet and turn on Strucker, seething as I got close. “You.” He grabbed me by my throat and spun to press me into the wall to hiss in my ear. I struggled as the pressure increased and he stepped closer to render my kicks futile. His elbow pressed into my chest as he spoke. “We took you from a known shifter bloodline. You were supposed to turn into a predator when you presented. You. Are. Useless.” His free fist slammed into my diaphragm and I coughed in surprise, my throat working against the hand that held it. I put my hands onto his arm and pulled down enough to give me a chance to breathe before I spoke. “I'm not useless.” I felt my eyes change first and his grasp loosen as my muscles expanded and my bones cracked. “What the…” he stumbled back as I fell to all fours and shook before prowling around him, growling low as I approached. He laughed. “A tiger. How…. Interesting…” I hissed and swiped at his belly with a huge paw, glaring as he jumped to the side and my claws caught only his shirt and grazed the skin there. “This is not the end, omega bitch. The Asset will come for you. You've outlived your usefulness with us.” A blast of green energy flew and knocked Strucker away. His head met the wall with a sickening crunch as I spun to see the man in the green coat with Kaelix unconscious in his arms. He chuckled as I ran for him and disappeared in a blinding green flash when I reached them. She was gone. I'd failed her and her pup again. I shuddered and shifted again, thankful my clothes were intact as I ran for the exit and into the surrounding forest. I'd find my friend again soon and together we'd finally be free. 

 

-Kaelix-

 

_ Not again.  _ My body was once again not my own to control as I stepped toward the man with the horned helmet. Energy crackled in my palms as I sent blast after blast at him. He spun and dodged as he moved closer.  _ Stop! He could help us escape!  _ He was two steps away when one of my palm blasts finally connected with his left shoulder. He grunted and met my eyes with a grin before appearing directly in front of me and pressing his scepter lightly between my eyes. “Ah… a mind is a terrible thing to waste, my dear.” I felt my body struggle and his free hand wrap around my wrists behind me, holding me immobile. He continued as if I wasn't trying to break free. “I wonder how powerful you would become if you fought only on a single front.” His scepter glowed and I felt control slowly seep back into my limbs before I gasped in surprise. “How did you-" My wrists were released and a finger pressed to my lips as he made a soft shushing sound, his scepter still pressed against my forehead. “I will give you two options. You can come with me, or I leave you here with your friend to stand against the…” he waved his hand dismissively in the direction of the tiger prowling towards Von Strucker. “mortal that seems so intent to possess you both. Choose.” Scenarios raced through my head as I looked between him, Von Strucker and Sin. I gulped before meeting his eyes. “Allow her to escape and I will come with you.” He nodded and grinned. “As you wish.” the scepter was pointed to Von Strucker and a blast of light struck him just as I lost consciousness in the arms of the green coated man. 

 

“How could you be this careless?” a hissing voice came from nearby as I slowly regained consciousness. “I am not careless, mother. She is safer here with me than she was in Midgard.” The man from the vault. A soft sigh and slow steps approached. “Loki… think of Sigyn. Of Vali and Narfi. More time should pass before you seek a new-" “I am not replacing her, mother.” A soft chuckle came from the woman. “You say that, my son, but here lies a pregnant omega that shows otherwise.” A soft chime came from beside my bed. My eyes flew open at the sound before the face of a beautiful, older, blonde woman came into view. “Hello. How do you feel, child?” Kaelix blinked in confusion at the stranger's kindness. “F-fine… Who are you? Where am I?” Another thought struck me. “Where's Sin?” The woman frowned and looked across my bed to the man that saved me from Von Strucker. I turned to him, raised an eyebrow and waited. He grinned before answering my questions. “I am Loki. This is my mother, Frigga. You are in Asgard, in my chambers, specifically. If ‘Sin’ is the woman you were with in that compound on Midgard then she was still there when we came here.” He looked at me expectantly. “I'm Kaelix.” I replied and moved to stand on shaky legs. My hair fell in front of my eyes and I saw that it was black again. I needed a recharge. “Be still, Kaelix of Midgard. You are recovering from malnutrition and fatigue. It will be some time before you are well enough to wander among the Aesir.” Frigga spoke in calming tones. “I'm not from Midgard. I'm from Murrieta. Or I was before…” Loki laughed. “My dear, Midgard is what you call Earth. Asgard is a different realm entirely.” I felt an ache forming in my temples as I processed this new information. “Well Toto…. Looks like we're not in Kansas anymore…” I whispered. The two Asgardians looked at me quizzically and I shook my head. I wasn't ready to explain that reference yet. “Food?” The woman, Frigga, held out an ornate plate filled bread, cheese and assorted fruits. I mumbled my thanks as I reached hungrily for the simple fare and began unceremoniously wolfing it down. “Slowly, child. You'll make yourself sick.” She didn't stop me, but her soothing tone and the idea of throwing up had me chewing more carefully as I looked under my lashes at my rescuer. Kidnapper? There had to be a word for the two combined. I knew for a fact that one thing was certain. I needed to find a way back to Midgard as they called it and find Sin before I was claimed by a new alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posting this for a friend  
> her version of the MCU with an omegaverse twist  
> also, comments are appreciated, thoughts and ideas are welcome and constructive criticism will be taken seriously  
> thanks guys ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 

-Sinead-

 

Low branches whipped against my arms as I ran through the dense forest surrounding the compound. I had a week to hide myself away somewhere that their “Asset" would have trouble finding. Difficult, but not impossible. I forced myself to stop in the shadow of a gargantuan fir tree to listen for pursuing footsteps. No rustle of branches or soft crunch of boots met my ears. I was free. I was safe.  _ For now.  _ My mind chided. I looked around at the surrounding forest and took a deep breath. I needed to find out where I was and then find out how to get home.  _ Home. _ My mind drifted to my brother and our grandparents. Hopefully Hydra would focus on me instead of hunting him down. The earthy forest smelled so different from the cool sea I grew up near. I smiled as I walked, remembering the wind. Running along the pebbled beach as Connor and i fished or dug up shellfish for supper. Gran entertaining tourists with the odd stories that surrounded us there. I shook my head. The time to reminisce could come later. For now I needed shelter, food and to pinpoint my location.  _ Beidh do chosa mar thoradh air nuair a bhíonn do chroí.  _ My Gran’s words filled my head as I began walking north.  _ Your feet will lead you where your heart is.  _ I would trust her for once. 

 

Four days later I made it to Bucharest. The old churches made for quite a few places to hide when the weather was too cold or windy to sleep in the outlying forest.  It was a nice set up until I could return home, or arrange passage to the sea at least. Music throbbed through the streets as I walked. The earth vibrated beneath my feet as the beats pulsed through me. I had eaten well tonight at the displeasure of the Beta that had offered. One of these days food wouldn't be seen as currency for omegas in less than ideal situations’ bodies. The blade on my thigh had helped to drive that concept home this time. At least I hadn't had to cut him. The additional attention would've been unwelcome over the next week or so. I inhaled deeply and shuddered before I pulled my hood more firmly around my face. I'd need to avoid the city soon. I was beginning to search for alpha scents in the wind and mark potential locations. Not good. A small house on the outskirts thrummed with music in english. I smiled and looked around before leaning under the window to enjoy the lyrics as I waited past full dark to go to my clearing by the river. Sleep was fitful that night. My heat had officially begun. 

 

-Kaelix-

 

I'd lost count of how many times I'd told myself I wasn't a prisoner. Their physician, Frigga and Loki himself had also reminded me of that and how it was for my own health and that of my pup that I stay in this room until I was back to 100%. The problem was that the balcony teased fresh air and there were only so many times a person could pace a room and not feel trapped. I flopped back on the bed they gave me and blew a rude noise through my closed lips as my mind raced. The door wasn't locked, but the thought of running into strange alphas had kept me somewhat obedient.  _ Until now.   _ I decided firmly to go outside. I had spent too much of my life trapped and locked up. I stood and strode to the door before firmly grasping the handle and taking a deep breath. Holding that breath, I opened the door and peeked down the hall to find it clear. A smile spread across my face as I stepped around and creeped down the hallways, hiding when I heard footsteps or voices. In the back of my mind, I knew that this journey had been far too easy, but the knowledge of being truly free had dulled my carefully honed senses. The sounds of grunting and wooden thwacks echoed at the end of the hall. My feet carried me towards the familiar sounds before my mind could argue against it. Loud laughter sounded from behind the door I stood by before it flew open and sent me flying. “By Odin! What was that?” A feminine voice called out as she closed the door behind her. The woman sniffed audibly as her eyes fell on me.  “Ah. You would be Loki’s new omega. Already with child? It is a wonder he can stay away.” I growled and struggled to my feet as embarrassment stained my cheeks. “I don't belong to Loki or anyone.” The woman chuckled and held her hand out to me. “I am Sif. Welcome to Asgard, child.” I took her hand and tried to sniff the air without being obvious.  _ Beta?  _ The scent was confused. She smelled strongly of beta but had immediate whiffs of alpha with it. “I'm not a child. I'm Kaelix.” She tilted her head and fought the smile twitching at the corner of her mouth. “My apologies, lady Kaelix. I shall remember that for the next time we meet.” The stunning woman inclined her head to me and moved to walk past me.  _ Definitely beta. Safe.  _ I spun and touched her elbow as she passed. “Sif!” I cleared my throat as she looked at me again. “Yes?” I paused for a second before voicing my question. “You were training out there, weren't you? For combat? Could I train with you?” The woman's eyebrows furrowed as she looked me over carefully. “I do not think it wise to train with a pregnant, unclaimed omega with so many alphas in the courtyard. Perhaps after the evening feast we could train together? The alphas would be lost in their cups and unlikely to scent anything bothersome from that distance.” I beamed at her and clapped a hand on her shoulder. “Thank you. I was going mad in that room. I need to be able to do something.” Sif nodded at me and grinned. “We shall get along splendidly, Kaelix of Midgard. I will meet you in the courtyard 2 two hours after the feasting bell has rung. Do not be late.” With that she left, hurrying down the hall as though she had an appointment. The promise of future activity was enough to turn my steps back to my room. When I opened the door I felt a solid presence on the other side.  _ Worried alpha.  _ The scent flooded through the gap in the door before it was pulled open and me with it. “What part of ‘stay in this room’ was unclear?” Loki fumed. I shrank back a little as his scent began to turn to the more familiar angry alpha scent. “Alphas roam this castle freely. You could have gotten hurt. Or worse, been stolen away!” My own anger rose. “Stolen?! I'm not a prize and you don't own me, Loki. I'm allowed to leave this room whenever I damn well please.” My arms crossed over my chest as I glared at him. He stepped closer to me and I felt his anger cool into resolve. “While you are here you are mine to protect. My omega. Whether you like it or not, little one, that is how it is.” He reached out a hand as if to touch me before clenching his hand and forcing it to his side as though the thought of touching my skin disgusted him. “I have neglected you during your visit. For that I apologize.” He took a step back and straightened to his full height. “You appear to be doing well. If it would please you, I could walk with you through the grounds. Or if you find my company distasteful, my mother could accompany you. Do you find that to be an agreeable compromise.” I nodded, stunned at his rapid change in demeanor.  “Good. I shall return to escort you to the evening feast. Dress yourself accordingly. You will find clean garments in the wardrobe.” He waved a hand and his fingertips glowed a faint green.  _ The feast. Sif. _ I jumped up and walked toward him as he turned to the door to leave. He looked startled at my rapid approach. “There is one more thing, Loki. I want to train with Sif after this feast. She said I could.” I could feel the growl in his chest. “It wouldn't harm me or the baby at this point and I promise to take it easy.” I looked into his green eyes and smiled softly as I offered my placating proposal. “You could supervise the training to make sure I remain relatively unharmed.” He sighed and nodded hesitantly. “I will agree to that. From now on, however, I need you to follow my directives without question. Are we understood?” He was demanding my answer without forcing my response. I nodded and thanked him before wandering to the wardrobe and letting my mind drift to thoughts of Sin. Gods let her be ok out there. 

 

-Sinead-

  
I woke up burning and feeling as though my skin was two sizes too small for my body. Slick coated my thighs as I stripped in the clearing of the autumn forest and crawled for the stream at the edge of it. I heard the snap of a stick under foot, but my feverish body overwhelmed my mind and disregarded it. My fingers brushed the water before a strong male scent assaulted my nostrils.  _ Alpha.  _ I shuddered and turned to see him shaking in the shadows. “Alpha?” I whimpered. It was him.  _ The Asset. _ I didn't care. I was on fire. My body was betraying me with every breath. He smelled so good even at this distance. My hand drifted low to my slick covered thighs. I groaned as it stroked the sensitive flesh there and watched him as he began to strip off his weapons and shirt, leaving only his pants on as he stepped towards me. I rose up to my knees and placed trembling hands on my thighs as he stopped directly in front of me. Our eyes met. “Do you need help, little omega?” His voice was husky from not being used. I nodded and whimpered before reaching for his pants. His hands firmly clasped mine before he pulled me up and into a tight hug, pressing my nose into his neck to scent him.  _ Safe. _ He smelled like fresh snow, mint, and a cedar forest. It was heavenly. My mind cleared as alpha scent flooded my system. I clung tighter and inhaled more deeply, catching myself before I licked and nibbled at him. “Why are you helping me?” I shuddered again and pressed closer, needing to feel his skin against mine. “I don't know.” He lifted me gently and walked us both to the stream so the cold water ran over our ankles. “How should I help you with this? It's been a while.” I nodded and groaned again before biting my lip until the taste of blood made me coherent enough to answer. “No protection. No knot. Scent helps. God you smell good.” He nodded and sat in the water, pulling me to rest in his lap to scent at my leisure as he scooped the cool water over my skin. I heard the deep rumbles in his chest as he struggled with his own urges and continued the mindless ministrations, his metal hand working tirelessly to cool me off. “What should I call you?” I shuddered in one of my more coherent waves. He shrugged. “I don't know. Just call me ‘Alpha’ if you need me for something.” I nodded. “I'm Sin.” Cool lips pressed to my shoulder. “Rest while you can. I don't remember how long these things last, but I know they get worse before they get better.” Over the next few days we both fought our instincts to the point of pure exhaustion. He hunted as I writhed in the stream like a fish on a line until he returned to me. He'd groan with each return and press his nose into my hair, vibrating with control and power. He respected my earlier wishes. Even as I begged and undulated against him for a more filling release. On the final night I was huddled into his chest, purring as his hand stroked my hair. “Alpha?” I whispered as I began to fall asleep in his arms. He made a noise in his throat to acknowledge that he'd heard me. “Thank you. It's never been like this before.” This had been the strongest heat I'd ever been through. It had taken all of my control not to take what was in front of me and slake the overwhelming desire for the incredible alpha under my hands. I wondered if it was the withdrawal from the suppressants they had injected us with before or the chemistry with the assassin they sent to kill me. I chuckled at that and snuggled into his warm body in an attempt to convey my gratitude and most secret thoughts. He sighed and tightened his arms almost painfully around me. I barely heard the whisper as I drifted off. “I will get away and find you again, little omega. You're mine.” I woke up cold and alone with his words echoing in my mind. Part of me rejoiced even as the other rebelled at the idea of being claimed by an alpha. With a sigh, I stood and walked to the stream to wash the sweat and slick off of my body. I knew what I needed to do now. Taking my knife in hand after I finished packing my few belongings, I carved the S.H.I.E.L.D symbol into the tree we had lain against that night. Going home to Doolin wasn't safe. I'd need to secure passage to New York and somehow join the ranks of the only organization that Hydra feared. With a final look around, I strode out of the clearing and started on the next leg of my journey certain that Kae and the Asset both would rejoin me in the future. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posting this for a friend  
> her version of the MCU with an omegaverse twist  
> also, comments are appreciated, thoughts and ideas are welcome and constructive criticism will be taken seriously  
> thanks guys ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 

-Kaelix-

 

I was pacing nervously when Loki came to escort me to the feast. I had taken all of my previous meals in my room as I recovered and this was to be a trial by fire. “You look beautiful, my dear.” His words seemed to glide silkily from where he stood by the door to my ears. I spun around and looked at him. “You don't think this is too casual?” I asked quietly. He shook his head and gestured to a floor length mirror in the door of the wardrobe. I sighed and quickly examined my reflection. The purple, sleeveless tunic was very flattering with the matching wide legged pants and had the waist cinched with a silver belt that matched the cuffs that rested comfortably on my biceps. My hand went to my hair and I grimaced. I'd brushed it, but it had a mind of its own and flew in multiple directions. I grabbed the comb with some water and dragged it through my long black locks again before pulling half of it back and securing it with a simple clasp. “Alright. Let's go eat.” Loki seemed stunned as I walked past him. I stepped into the hall and waited for the moment it took him to rejoin me. “Are you alright?” I whispered as I leaned toward him. “Never better.” He grinned before clenching his hands and clasping them behind his back. The rest of the walk passed in awkward silence until we reached the dining hall. At the entrance, he held his hand out expectantly. With a swallow, I reached and clung to the offered support. His fingers tightened for a moment before returning to a more formal grasp. The room was boisterous with food, drink and merriment. A rather large alpha with an unkempt beard was at the center of a group of laughing locals, a child perched on his knee as he told some tale of great daring. It was clear that his audience was rapt with his story as they gasped and laughed throughout the telling. I smiled at the sight as Loki led me to a less populated area where I could still enjoy the telling. “Volstagg has always been a phenomenal story teller. It's good to see you smile, Kaelix.” Loki murmured near my ear. I turned my smile to him only to see the pleasant surprise on his face. I blushed and turned away quickly as great trenchers heaped high with food were placed in front of us. We ate in companionable silence together. I couldn't help but notice that most gave us wide berth and those that dared approach were silently scowled away. Queen Frigga approached with a smile and an older man trailing regally behind her. “My dear Kaelix of Midgard, I have the honour of introducing you to my husband, king Odin of Asgard. The All-Father. Odin, my love, this is the young omega that our son rescued. Is she not lovely?” Odin grinned in a charming manner and nodded at Kaelix. “She is indeed. Has my son been taking good care of you?” I blinked in disbelief before setting my goblet down and considering my answer. “I haven't been treated this well in years, your majesty. Thank you for your thoughtfulness.” His eye narrowed and he grunted thoughtfully. Loki’s hand found the one I had clenching the fabric of my pants under the table. My breath caught before I began to relax at the softly traced shapes over my clenched fist. Glancing at Loki, I saw he was holding his goblet to his lips with his free hand and giving nothing away until his eyes met mine and he winked. I blinked again and turned to Odin as he began to speak again. “If you have a need for anything at all, ask and it shall be provided to you. You have my word in this.” I nodded with an earnest smile and met his eye again. “Thank you again, your majesty.” I kept my responses short. Odin looked exhausted as he nodded again and took Frigga’s arm to gently steer her to the exit. I relaxed until another alpha’s scent permeated the crowd in creeping tendrils.  He didn't smell bad or wrong, but it was strong and cloying. Too much. I took a deep breath and savoured Loki’s scent of leather, papyrus and something similar to my favorite incense on Midguard.  _ Dragon's blood.  _ I grinned and inhaled again as a strange blonde man approached with overwhelming confidence in his stride and a cheeky grin lighting up his bright,  blue eyes and sharp, handsome features. My anxiety rose before I felt Loki's clever fingers begin to stroke the inside of my wrist over the scent gland there. A soft shudder escaped me before a wave of safety and peace replaced the anxiety forming a heavy ball in the pit of my stomach. “Mi’lady. Please allow me to introduce myself. I. Am Fandral.” He bowed with a flourish as he grasped my hand to kiss the knuckles and peaked up expectantly, but didn't release me when I tugged in surprise. A soft growl issued from Loki when my distress grew evident and his fingers slipped up to the inside of my elbow. “Might I whisk you away for a turn around the dance floor?” He pulled softly and I heard his companion give a soft growl when Loki stood, his fingers softly caressing my back and shoulders. Each time he moved positions my anxiety at the new Alpha's presence would ebb ever so slightly. Unfortunately, Fandral didn't seem to think my anxiety was caused by his presence. “I don't think the lady Kaelix relishes the idea of your company, Fandral.” Fandral stiffened and rubbed his thumb over the knuckles held in his grasp. “Trickster, you know little of women. Let alone beautiful omegas such as this little angel. Perhaps you should return to your books and allow a real alpha to protect her.” Loki growled more loudly until he seemed to notice how cold and still I'd gotten beneath his hands.  _ Angel.  _ I shuddered and pulled my hand away from Fandral with a rude finality. He looked shocked as I reached for Loki's wrist and pulled it to my nose for reassurance. Loki's hand stroked my hair until I ceased my shaking. “Are you well, Lady Kaelix? I did not mean to cause you distress.” He reached out again and frowned as Loki pulled me to my feet and away from the other alpha. “She is unclaimed, my prince. If she wished to explore other alphas you must give her that chance!” The strange woman growled again before tearing away from Fandral and storming towards me.  “Omega slut! You carry a child and still you demand the attention of two prime alphas?! May you burn in Hel!” The woman jumped at me and grabbed my hair as her nails tore at my face. I cried out before striking back, the heel of my hand meeting her nose with a loud  _ CRACK _ .  Arms wrapped around my middle and yanked me away as Fandral clutched my attacker close to him, forcing her nose into his neck as he made small sounds of comfort. My own nose was pressed to the graceful column of Loki's throat before the scent spread calmness and safety through my being. I was being carried away, bridal style until we returned to my rooms where he sat on the bed and rocked me soothingly until restful sleep overcame me. 

-Sinead-

 

Securing passage to New York was simple enough after I'd gotten papers forged in Bucharest from a beta with an obsessive ex he needed scared off. With my American passport in hand, I made my way to the nearest American embassy and copied Kaelix’s voice to the best of my ability. They seemed taken by my story of being stolen from my apartment in New York and shipped to strange men where I was abused. Pity bled off of them in waves for me as they arranged to fly me back ‘home’ free of charge. Looking down at the napkin with the S.H.I.E.L.D. office address written on it, I double checked the building number before stepping in. I'd ditched the fake passport and washed the temporary dye out of my hair before making the call the day before. I met the receptionist with a polite grin. “I need an application. I'd like to join S.H.I.E.L.D. and heard that your agency would point me in the right direction.” The woman scowled and pointed to a stack of applications. “Fill it out and hand it back to me. If you're chosen you'll receive a call in 5-7 business days to test your aptitude for the agency.” I blushed. “I don't have a phone. Is there a way to speak to an agent in charge?” “You're not from around here, are you? That accent… you're fresh from across the pond, aren't you?” I smiled in relief. “Yes. I'm from Ireland. Just got into town the day before yesterday.” “Well then, Ms Irish, you're going to learn quickly that in this city you don't get past reception if you don't have an appointment and a specific name to make that appointment with. Fill out the application and someone will contact you. Have a nice day.” Grinding my teeth, I took the application and filled it quickly and honestly. I placed the stack of papers on the receptionist’s desk and smiled at her again. “There ya are. Now. I know someone will be in contact with me in the aforementioned time, but I've a bit of advice for ya in the meantime. Pull the stick out of your arse and your leftovers out of your teeth before ya try to throw your considerable weight around with people you've just met.” I met her shocked eyes after looking over her more than ample figure. “Have a lovely day, miss.” And with those parting words spoken, I left. I'd put Central Park as my address, so there I'd be if they wanted to verify my application. 

 

Three days later I had a couple of new shadows. I let them follow me around for a time before losing them on purpose and showing up in a park across from S.H.I.E.L.D’s tower. Six men surrounded me with batons and Glocks drawn. Crouching low, I growled. My muscles tensed as I sat waiting for the first man to spring. The click of well oiled metal being primed met my ears before I pounced with a snarl. The guns were quickly gathered and tossed aside. I cried out as two hard baton strikes landed on my shoulder and another two smacked the side of my knee. Falling to that injured knee, I gathered momentum and sprang up, pushing my attackers away before springing at the fastest and hitting his temple with my elbow. Another two were dropped with kicks to the chest. Four and five were brought down with flying knees to their heads and chests. Six fell as I caught him in a choke hold. A dark man in a long coat and eye patch came out of the shadows as I wiped blood from my mouth and straightened. One of the bastards had caught me across the face with a baton. I met his eye with a scowl. “You see, Nat? If she's just another crazy person she wouldn't have taken them down like that.” A stunning redhead stepped up alongside him.  “True, but I don't see a tiger. Her application said she was a tiger shifter from a clan near Doolin.” I stiffened. “Who are you?” The man grinned. “I am Director Fury of the Avengers initiative. Hello, Sinead, and welcome to the team.” My face went slack with shock. “I'm not taking her up until I see proof of the tiger.” The redhead said, crossing her arms as she spoke. “Is this that girl we were supposed to be tailing, Nat? How'd we lose her?” A blonde man came jogging down the street. One of my shadows. Everything slowly clicked into place. I looked to Director Fury again. “Will you promise my family protection from Hydra in exchange for my talents and knowledge?” he nodded. “I'll have it drawn up in your contract. Do we have a deal, Sinead?” I grinned and felt my eyes glow. “It's a deal. Call me Sin.” I shifted more quickly this time and looked at Nat expectantly after the change was complete. “Holy shit! So she was serious?!” The blonde man looked taken aback. “Apparently, Clint.” With a chuff and a quick shake I turned back into my human form. “Satisfied?” Natasha grinned at Clint before nodding back at me. “Your training begins in two days.” I cocked an eyebrow at her. “My training? What exactly am I supposed to be training in?” The other woman grinned knowingly. “Everything, Sin. I will not be gentle with you.” Clint huffed. “You're never gentle with anything, Nat.” I smirked. “I'm sure I can handle ‘not gentle’.” Natasha and Clint both grimaced.  _ So they really did read my file.  _ Clint stepped forward and held a hand out to me. “Let's show you your rooms and get you settled in.” I nodded gratefully. “Thanks.” I took his hand and sniffed. They were both betas. I relaxed and Natasha stepped around to face me. “Welcome to the team.”

 

-Kaelix-

  
Training with Sif had progressed to the point where she felt comfortable with bringing me around the Warriors three. Volstagg was my favourite of the bunch. I tended to avoid Fandral and Hogun was quite content in his own company. Today was different, though. Today, Loki decided to join our ranks for sparring and training. Sif and the Three seemed uncomfortable, but I was thrilled. “Loki! You owe me a rematch.” I grinned slyly and moved forward before Sif caught my arm and whispered in my ear. “Don't. He is without honour. Spar with me. Or Volstagg. Not the Prince of Lies.” Shocked, I turned to her. Her disrespect was out of place. “He saved me from real monsters.” My hand went to my belly. “I'm safer with him then I am anyone else here.” She dropped my arm and stepped back after hesitating only a moment. “As you wish, Lady Kaelix. Out of respect for your condition, I will be gentle.” He stepped into the ring and shed his outer coat and knives. “Don't hold back. I won't.” My hair went white as I moved into the circle across from him. He bowed slightly and stood waiting for me to make my move. I raced forward and tried the flurry of punches and kicks that Sif had taught me. He blocked or dodged each one with irritating ease.  _ New approach. _ My hands glowed silver as I dropped and touched them to the ground.  _ Three seconds.   _ I raced forward again, landed an elbow to his chest as I spun around him and hit the back of his knees with a kick. His feet became unstuck as that blow landed and my glowing hands fell to his face. “Point.” He grinned before racing to his feet, his own hands glowing green as he sent blast after blast my way. I caught a few and absorbed them discreetly, but dodged the others with a flourish. We danced in a circle, trading bursts of energy and random kicks or punches as we went. He slithered behind me, wrapped an arm around my throat and pulled me tightly against his chest. My breathing quickened and I could tell I was not the only one adversely affected by our match. He took a moment to catch his breath and steady himself before leaning to whisper in my ear. “Point.” I bit back a groan before he released his hold and pushed me forward. I fell on my hands and knees with my back to him. My hands fisted in the sand at my feet. I smacked my fists against the ground once before spinning around and flinging the material into his face. He coughed in surprise before I tackled and mounted him, my knees clenching his ribs tightly as I placed a glowing hand to his throat. “Point.” He growled. His glowing green hand was resting against my solar plexus. “That's not your point. I would've killed you before I bled out.” He chucked. “Yet you'd still be dead.” His hands rested lightly on my hips. He'd become more free with his touches since that first feast. Throats cleared around us and we both looked up to see Frigga. “I was hoping you would join me for a quick walk, my dear Kaelix.” Flushing red, I dismounted gracelessly and straightened my clothes. “It’d be my pleasure.” Gathering my things, I quickly joined the queen as Loki stood and bowed in our direction. “I adjourn to the library if there's any need of me.” He walked away quickly, his earlier mirth gone and replaced once more by the brooding gaze he usually wore. I watched him go with a twinge of concern. He was worried about something. Had been since I met him, yet I wasn't privy to the story. All of Asgard was wary of sharing that tale. Not even the kind and boisterous Volstagg was willing to tell me. Walking beside Frigga I took deep breaths and looked around carefully. Force of habit, given my previous residency and all the restrictions that entailed, but not a bad one to maintain. She began speaking in quiet, measured tones. “The All-Father is incredibly pleased with the effect that you have on our son. Especially given recent events and their rapid progression.” I was momentarily stunned and gave her words a moment to sink in. She continued as I processed her words. “This way, dear. Welcome to the Bifrost.” They entered a large, golden dome where a man stood like a statue in the center. I swallowed and followed Frigga up the steps to meet the large, dark skinned man with glowing gold eyes. “Heimdall. It has been too long. How goes your watch?” Frigga was warm and polite as she spoke. “All is well, your majesty. I saw that the All-Father wished me to allow this woman back to Midgard should she ask. Is this still the case?”  _ Home. Sin.  _ My pulse pounded as those words hit me like a lead weight. “Yes, of course. There is also the case of her companion. Could you check on her as well?” There was another person she wanted to ask about, but seemed hesitant. Frigga? Hesitant? It didn't fit the queen at all. “Sin, was it not?” Heimdall spoke. I nodded. “How did you know?” “I saw when Loki brought you to us. You murmured her name.” I blushed. “How is she?” I blurted. Frigga smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder. “She is well. She is in a forest outside of Bucharest. She intends to go to New York.” I nodded before he continued speaking. “The prince has not learned his lesson, majesty. And the All-Father cannot hold the sleep back much longer.” She nodded at him. “I understand. Thank you, Heimdall.” She gracefully tipped her head in respect before turning and heading out. I quickly executed a clumsy curtsey before following. She walked me back to my room in companionable silence. “I apologize for being poor company, Kaelix. I fear my mind is scattered as of late. If you have need of me, I will be in my rooms.” and with those words spoken, she left. I walked into my rooms and over to a basin in the corner to wash up some. I had just finished my ablutions when I heard my door open and close. My hands glowed as I spun around to see Loki by my bed, his face troubled. “Kaelix. I hope you don't mind my intrusion.” With a sigh, I shook my head and gestured to the bed. He grinned and sat before gently leading me to sit beside him. “Loki?” I decided to ask him what had been on my mind since I first glimpsed the face behind the mask. “What's troubling you?” He hissed in a breath before releasing a dark chuckle. “Not much escapes you, does it?” I waited silently for him to continue. He grabbed my hand and pulled my wrist to his nose. Instantly, his face softened and he relaxed. “I've been mated before.” His blunt delivery was unlike him, but welcome. I blinked in confusion before moving closer, feeling his need for comfort. He nibbled softly at my wrist before dropping it and raking his fingers through his hair. “Sigyn was a beautiful omega and she gave me two perfect sons. We were happy.” His knuckles turned white as he clenched his fingers in the dark curls. “I went hunting with my brother, Thor, at his behest. A boar hunt. He's always been a thrill seeker, my brother.” His hands fell as he released his hair. “Marauders attacked whilst we were away. The breach that they had entered through was near the small home Sigyn and I had built.” His distress was palpable. In an attempt to console him, I sat in his lap and pulled his face to my neck as I gently stroked his hair. He sighed and wrapped his arms around my waist before he continued. “They were dead when I got there. Vali and Narfi in the garden drenched in blood and Sigyn with her hand stretched for them was burned beyond recognition. My wards and spells weren't enough to save them.” He began tracing soft patterns into my hip before pulling away from my neck and turning my face towards him. “Now you know my shame. A mate and pups lost barely two years past and I've already begun to crave the affections of another.” A long, elegant finger traced my cheek as he spoke. “You shouldn't be ashamed. You would've died too, had you been there. And if it's been two years that you've mourned them and I'm sure they'd want you happy now.” My reply was short and to the point, but my brain wasn't working properly. “You truly are a wonder, Kaelix.” He murmured before pulling me closer and kissing me tenderly. I stiffened before slowly melting into him and returning the kiss. He pulled away after several moments with a hum. “Strawberries.” He mumbled. I shifted in his lap as I tried to blink away the fog. “Huh?”  _ Smooth.  _ He chuckled. “Your scent. You smell like a field of clover in a spring shower and strawberries. I was curious what you would taste like.” He leaned in and kissed me again. “Strawberries won out. I've never liked them more in my life.” He grinned. I blushed before he moved me off of his lap and stood. “There is something I have forgone speaking to my father about that must be resolved before I can move forward. I shall see you at the feast.” He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine again, before pulling up and pressing those lips against the center of my forehead. I sighed as he left. A quick nap before dinner and I was well rested when I stepped into the dining hall. The tension was thick with anxiety as I entered. I scanned the long table for Loki and frowned when I found him in Odin’s chair at the head. He waved me over and gestured that I should sit on his left. “Is everything alright with your father?” I leaned into him and mumbled. He stiffened and a grin that didn't quite meet his eyes spread across his face. “The All-father has fallen into his Odin sleep. I am king of Asgard now until he wakes.” I frowned. His tone was off. Inhaling deeply I tried to catch any changes to his scent. I sneezed. He had masked himself from me. Pain lashed through my being at the realization. He played the jovial king throughout the meal as I smiled on cue at his side. Memories of my time in captivity played on a loop through my mind. Our captors had used scent shielding to keep us in the dark about their moods. Witnessing this deception now from my saviour was painful. I rubbed at my chest. “What troubles you so?” Loki's voice filtered through the haze in my brain. “Nothing. Just a slight twinge. Probably something to do with the baby.” It wasn't entirely a lie. I had read some and found that pregnancy could cause heartburn and nausea. Surely the burning in my throat could be from that. “Unless my anatomy lessons were off, you don't carry the baby in your chest, dear one. Tell me what ails you. As king I can fix any concern you have.” He smiled gently at me and began to rub his thumb over my pulse. Gathering my courage, I met his eyes and asked. “What are you hiding from me, Loki? Why do you hide your scent?” He looked shocked, then angry before his face fell into one of numb concern. “Perhaps it is something you have eaten that disagrees with you. You can return to your chambers. Perhaps you will feel well in the morning.” And with that dismissal, he returned to his people without a second thought for my question. Frowning, I stood and walked purposefully in the direction opposite my room where the Warriors Three and Sif spent their time after the evening meal talking. I silently sat apart from the others and listened as they spoke. “We need to retrieve Thor. He will set Loki straight.” Sif spoke passionately, her dislike for Loki evident in every word. “Odin banished him. And Loki refuses to allow him to return. Heimdall cannot disobey an order from the king.” Hogun’s reply was matter of fact and his tone brokered no argument. “Heimdall hears all, you know. He is probably aware of this plot you so brazenly speak of.” Volstagg grunted around a turkey leg. “We must. The God of lies and mischief has gone too far. You all heard Lauffey. No one else could cloak the frost giants from Heimdall and the All-father’s sight. It had to be Loki that betrayed Asgard and worse, his brother.” Fandral exclaimed. My eyes widened in shock. This man they spoke of didn't sound like the Loki I had grown to trust.  _ The Loki you had grown to trust wouldn't have hidden his scent, either.  _ My eyes blurred as I shook my head in disbelief.  _ There has to be another explanation.  _ I stood and left, my feet carrying me to the underground room that had two guards standing vigilant. They crossed their spears and glared at me until Frigga’s soft voice cut through the tension. “Kaelix, my dear? Is that you? Please do come in. I doubt you wish the All-father harm and you smell distressed. Come. Speak with me. Let us see if we can comfort one another.” The spears in front of me uncrossed as I made my way in at the queen's beckoning. Kneeling at her side, I looked over Odin’s sleeping form. Frigga took a steadying breath and rested a hand on my knee. “I worry that my husband put the Odin's sleep off for too long this time and may not awaken from it. I fear with Thor banished, Loki may not be able to bear the burden of leadership.” She went quiet again before smiling at me. “At least you are here. He never handled himself as well, even when Sigyn lived.” I swallowed. “I fear that the man that saved me isn't the man sitting in Odin's chair now.” I whispered after a long pause. Frigga's arms wrapped me in a tight hug. “Power changes people, my dear. Loki will learn to wield his with grace given time.” I blinked away tears and sat back. “I'm mortal, my queen. Time is something I might not have enough of.” As those words left my lips the guards at the entrance to Odin's chamber grunted and cried out. “Hide. Now!” Blue giants filled the entrance as Frigga drew her swords. “You shall go no further!” Her voice called out with confidence ringing in every syllable. I moved behind Odin's bed and crouched, my knives in hand and glowing silver as I waited for an opening. One of the giants lunged and with a swirl of skirts and the ringing of her blades rending it's flesh the thing fell with a heavy thud.  The second rushed her as the third walked leisurely behind. She struggled a moment with the second giant and as he fell she looked up to see the third’s fist as it collided with the side of her head. She cried out and flew to the side, her head hitting the wall with a smack before she fell limp. Crying out, I ran to her and lowered my face to hers, turning my head until I felt the steady, shallow breath tickle my cheek. I sighed before looking for the giant who now leaned over Odin, his weapon raised. With a scream, I rushed him and plunged my knives into his shoulders from behind. He cried out and dropped his weapon as I held on for dear life. My blades grew frosty as blue blood dripped from the wounds. My skin was beginning to blister when they finally went numb and I fell. Curled into a ball, I waited for the giant to cease his screaming and see me. It didn't take long at all. Spinning angrily, he bent to retrieve his weapon and cried out as he raised it high. “Kaelix!!!” Loki's frenzied cry reached my ears. He appeared over me and lifted his staff to catch the creature's attack. After he deflected it, he swept his opponent's legs out from under him and held the blade to his throat. “You were not to harm her! Or Frigga! The deal was for Odin's life and his alone!” He cried out. The giant chortled. “Treacherous runt. The house of Odin will fall regardless of it's helpless women and conniving children.” With those parting words, Loki cried out and drove his spear into the chest of the giant. Their words rang in my head as Loki spun to me and reached to pull me close. The non scent of the blockers he wore were my final breaking point. I scrambled away from him with tears in my eyes. When I finally made it to my feet, I ran as fast as I could in blind panic. Loki's tortured voice screamed my name, but I couldn't stop. I couldn't turn around. He wasn't the man that saved me. I stopped when I recognized the entrance to the bifrost. Completely numb now I stepped inside and looked at Heimdall. “Does Odin's previous order still stand?” Sympathy glowed in timeless golden eyes as he nodded. “Yes, mi’lady. Wherever you choose to go on Midgard,  I am to send you.” I nodded and took a deep breath before my words left my lips. “Please send me to Sin.” “As you wish.” The sword made a grating metal sound as he pressed it into it's pedestal before swirling wind and colors took me in a racing vortex that stopped all too suddenly. Reeling from the sudden motions and stress of the past few hours events, I fell and vomited before familiar sounds of traffic reached my ears. I was back on Midgard. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posting this for a friend  
> her version of the MCU with an omegaverse twist  
> also, comments are appreciated, thoughts and ideas are welcome and constructive criticism will be taken seriously  
> thanks guys ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 

-Sinead-

 

Clint had been called away to oversee the protection of a scientist at a separate S.H.I.E.L.D base, so my training had fallen solely in Natasha's hands. The humour had dulled slightly since his departure and I had devised a way to test my skills with Nat. A hide and seek of sorts with a five block radius from headquarters and I was currently the hider. I never could pick up Clint’s penchant for navigating vents, so I settled for laying false trails for Nat to follow as I thought of the best place to go. A broken down gym with a soft yellow light inside caught my attention.  _ Perfect.  _ Looking around, I step casually toward the gym and enter as inconspicuously as possible. Heavy thuds and masculine grunts echo through the sparsely decorated room. The scent of distressed alpha assails my nostrils as I follow the sounds of someone truly punishing a heavy bag in the center of room. I bit back the panic that swelled in my throat before speaking. “Would ya mind a bit of company or shall I crack on?” The thuds stop and I see a pair of wrapped hands reach around and steady the bag until the creaking of the chain slowly stops. “Depends on who's askin’.” The voice is dripping with barely concealed hostility. My spine straightens as I answer. “Sinead Kenny. And who’re you?” The fingers on the bag jolt. “Kenny? Any relation to Connor Kenny?” My heart fell to my feet. “That depends on who's asking.” I throw his words back at him. A surprised chuckle emits from behind the bag as a tall, blonde man steps around and eyes me cautiously. “You look like old Connor if he were a pretty dame. I mean lady.” His cheeks flame red as his hand clasps the back of his neck. “I'm Steve Rogers.” My jaw hit the floor. “I thought you had died. Grandad took me to the shore every year on the anniversary of your…. Disappearance. He told us all about when you saved him in Austria. He said he lost his leg, but gained perspective.” I chuckled sadly. “He died when I was taken.” I snapped my mouth shut as waves of emotion threatened to overwhelm me. Hesitant footsteps approached followed by the scent of cinnamon and apples. The memories faded quickly as a yearning for another scent ushered to the forefront. “I'm good. Sorry. I didn't mean to lose myself like that.” I held my hand up and stepped back as I took several calming breaths. “Where did you go then, Kenny?” I smiled as he addressed me by my surname. “Lost in time, Rogers, but I'm back now.” I nod to the heavy bag he'd been attacking before I walked in. “I didn't mean to interrupt your therapy. Please. Continue. If it's not too much trouble I'll stretch and shadow box in the corner.” He tilted his head and smiled at me. “You box, Kenny?” Pulling my arm across my chest, I grinned at him. “From time to time.” His smile grew. “I've got some pads in my bag. Maybe we could help each other out a bit. You give me a moving target to practice on and I can do the same for you.” His boyish charm was uplifting to be around. “Alright then. Get your pads. You can go first.” We each suited up and danced around. I led him off with simple punching combos before steadily raising the complexity and finally adding knees and kicks to the mix. We were both grinning and shimmering with perspiration when we switched. “Ya know? You're not too bad at this, Sinead.” I raced to keep up with the flurry of combinations he hinted for. “Sin. My friends call me Sin.” I hit the pad with a punishing knee just as he swung his hand out for my head. I leaned my head back and swerved to come up inside of his guard, my other knee pressed gently against his diaphragm. “I wasn't expecting that.” He chuckled as I pushed him away with that knee and collapsed in exhaustion on the mat. I laughed and rolled on my back to begin stretching my sore muscles. “No one ever expects much from omegas. It's a lovely shock to the system when one can knock them on their arses.” He grinned and fell to his own back so the tops of our heads were inches apart. “They don't expect weak alphas to take a hit either. When bullies knock ya down the only thing you can do is get back up. Good thing you can fight back against people like that. Omega or not.” I sat up in disbelief at his words. “YOU are what's considered a WEAK alpha here?” My anxiety must've been palpable, because he also sat up and turned to me sitting cross-legged with his hands out in a placating gesture. “I WAS. Some scientists worked their mojo on me in the war and I kinda gained some weight. And height.” His grin was sheepish as his hand went to the back of his neck once more. “Scientists experimented on ya? You let them? No one I've known has ever volunteered to be a lab rat.” My stretches continued as my disbelief grew. “I didn't really have much of a choice if I wanted to fight. Can't save lives working in a factory.” He eyes grew distant and shadowed. I nodded and reached out to pat the hand clenched on his knee. “You saved more than ya lost, Captain. I know my family isn't the only one indebted to your selflessness.” Standing and stretching my back with a wince, I looked down at him. “Do you have a shower I can use? I'm a bit ripe and have an appointment coming up.” He smiled and leapt to his feet. “Down the hall and to the right. Take your time.” The sound of him on the heavy bag again met my ears as I walked away. A quick shower and change of clothes later and I was headed back for the door. Two male voices were speaking in measured tones. The second seemed strangely familiar as I crept to peak around the corridor.  _ Director Fury.  _ Deciding to test my skills, I looked around for an alternative exit. As my eyes fell on a window down the hall, I stepped to and out of it. I closed the window behind myself, flipped up my hood and walked around to the front of the building where I saw the director's back and Steve's serious face. Our eyes met and I waved as I stuck out my tongue. He chuckled and I disappeared just as Fury spun to try to find the source of the other man's amusement. “Found you. Come on. There's someone you'll want to see over at the main office.” My stomache dropped. “Kaelix?” Natasha's face remained blank as she turned on a heel and walked quickly to our building. I followed without hesitation. 

 

-Kaelix-

 

“Excuse me, have you seen a tallish woman with red hair and green eyes?” I had asked the fifth person that stopped to check on me outside of the park I'd wound up in. This person looked at me sympathetically. “Did your friend leave you here like this? Is she LARPING too?”  _ LARPING?  _ My confusion must've shown, because she gestured to my Asgardian dress. “Live action role play. My sister is pretty into it and dresses kinda like you.” I shook my head. “No. She's in plain street clothes.” The woman nodded and layed a gentle hand on my shoulder. “Where did your friend leave you?” I cursed silently as I thought up a cover. “I'm not really sure. She got swept up in a crowd and I didn't check the street names.” At this, the woman looked dubious. “I could get you to the police. Your friend might look for you there.” I shook my head. “i'll just keep looking for her here. I'm sure she'll be back soon. Thanks though.” I turned and walked back to the park Heimdall had left me at to see a woman with shoulder length red hair speaking heatedly with a giant metal suit. “These marks were left in New Mexico not long ago. They're of interest to S.H.I.E.L.D and above your clearance to handle, Stark.” The suit split open to reveal a frustrated man with short, brown hair and a neatly trimmed goatee in an old Megadeath t-shirt and jeans. “I've been studying energy pulses that interrupt the Earth's atmosphere and the markings are the only proof of the anomaly I have, Natasha. S.H.I.E.L.D can sit back while Jarvis and I get the readings I need.” I bent to pick up a stick in the path as i approached. They knew something about Asgard, maybe they knew about Sin. “Sir?” A voice came from the suit. “Not now, Jarvis. Why do you keep harshing my mellow, Red? I've been a good boy staying mostly out of trouble-" “I don't have time to argue with you, Stark. S.H.I.E.L.D has priority of this scene. Now excuse me, I need to find and brief my protege within…” She checked her watch and cursed in Russian. “7 minutes and you're holding me up.” Stark looked intrigued. “Protege? You don't seem like the mothering type, Red. They must be really special. Are they cute? Can you get me their number? It could be fun to see if they can be as bitchy as you get.” She growls and he holds up his hands in surrender before she grins. “You could say my new kitten has claws.” My breath caught.  _ Kitten? Sin? _ The suit voice spoke again. “Sir. There is a woman 25 yards away.” I gulped.  _ Shit.  _ The two people looked around as the suit started in my direction. I stepped back and my eyes shot open wide as a stick cracked under my heel.  _ Damnit!  _ Spinning, I began running away. The suit landed in front of me, startling me so I fell back. “Who the hell are you?” Stark's voice came from behind me. I couldn't smell his presentation. I scuttled away from him until I tripped on my skirts and was dragged down once more. “Calm down. Tell us your name.” The woman stood opposite Stark again.  _ Beta.  _ Her presentation was clear and her voice kind. “Kaelix Cabello.” The woman straightened suddenly. Stark spoke up. “Jarvis, run a search.” “Yes sir. One Kaelix Cabello of Murrieta, California was abducted 15 years ago at the age of eight. Family deceased. Presumed dead.” The suit spoke and my eyes burned. Stark hissed in a breath. “Sorry about that. Did you come through that energy… thing… there?” He gestured to the scorched circle in the ground back where he and the woman had been talking. I nodded. “I need to find my friend.” The woman spoke up now. “Is she 5’9”, red hair, green eyes? Irish? Kinda unique?” My face must've lit up because she was smiling now. “I'll help you find her, kid. I just want to ask you some questions about that circle in return.” Stark spoke and started towards his suit. “Sinead Kenny is my new protege. If you're the Kaelix she mentioned before, then you're welcome to stay with us.” Her eyes shot to my belly and softened in understanding. “We'll help to take care of you.” “Damnit, Natasha, quit poaching while I'm recruiting. Come on, kid. I'll find your answers and your friend will come to us. National coverage to get her our way.” I blanched and stepped towards Natasha. “No. They can't know where we are. HE can't know where I am. No media. Please?” The panic in my voice had them both looking at me strangely. A hand rested softly on my shoulder and squeezed before a feminine voice spoke soothingly. “We won't tell them. If you come with me, we'll keep you safe.” Taking a deep breath, I turn to her and nod. “Please take me to Sin.” I turned to look at the man after he donned his suit again and smiled guardedly. Natasha led me to a building not far away and took me to a private sitting area to wait. I squirmed a little before rising to pace restlessly. She could be lying to me, but something in my gut told me that she wasn't. A few minutes later, the door slammed open and a familiar wave of scent washed over me.  _ Sin.  _ “Kaelix! Oh thank Christ.” Her body hit me hard and wrapped me in a solid embrace. I clung to her tightly in return and laughed. We stayed like that until a throat cleared from the door. “Sorry, Natasha. I know you've a mission to get to. I'll look after Kaelix and keep a com on me at all times.” She seemed so sure of herself as she spoke. I found it oddly comforting. Natasha nodded and turned to leave us as we sat and caught each other up on the events of the past two months over tea. “So.” I took a deep breath and a sip of tea before continuing. “You're telling me that the man that kidnapped us and gave us to Strucker was sent to kill you and didn't because you went into heat?” I raised an eyebrow in disbelief as she flushed and set her cup down. “I'd say it's about as likely as being abducted by a prince from another dimension, being treated as royalty and then everything turning on it's arse.” I felt my own cheeks redden. “Sin. He's an assassin. What if his sparing you was an elaborate ruse on behalf of the sadists the tortured us for so long?” She sat forward and rubbed at her temples. “Kae. I can't explain it. He had that same look in his eyes that you do when they say that damn poem, but it cleared as he smelled me. He was so confused and genuine… and his scent… Christ, Kae. I've never smelled something so comforting and right.” Her scent thickened as her words struck me like a bolt to the chest. “I know what you mean. Before Loki hid from me, his scent was like home.” I sipped again until our eyes met. “I understand, but what will you do if he brings Hydra down on our heads? I need to know, Sin.” Sad, cool, green eyes met mine as an air of finality settled over us. “I swear that I'll protect you and the pup with my life, Kaelix. From anyone or anything.” I nodded and stood to sit beside her. “I trust you, Sin. More than I trust myself sometimes.” She reached out and squeezed my hand with a smile. Only one thing was certain in this new found freedom. We would be alright as long as we stayed together had each other's backs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posting this for a friend  
> her version of the MCU with an omegaverse twist  
> also, comments are appreciated, thoughts and ideas are welcome and constructive criticism will be taken seriously  
> thanks guys ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 

-Sinead-

 

“Kenny! My office. Now.” Director Fury’s voice came over the intercom in our living area at S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters. Kaelix jumped in surprise and looked to me with concern. I smiled at her before heading to the elevator to reach the Director's office. “Yes, director?” He turned around from the large window he was looking out of. “I've decided that you and your friend are officially included in the Avengers Initiative. Meet me on the roof at 1900. I'll take you to meet the other members of the team.” I grinned. “Yes sir.” As I turned to leave and tell Kaelix the news he said turned me cold. “Agent Barton has been compromised. If he approaches you, be aware that he's a danger. Also, you're responsible for Ms. Cabello out there. Keep her away from anyone that might know the trigger.” I nodded again and left to prepare for our impending assignments. 

 

The helicarrier that Director Fury brought us to was massive and more than a little intimidating. “Kenny. Cabello. Your teammates will be arriving shortly. Here are the basic profiles. Read them. I want you both prepared. Now, I'm needed on the bridge.” He handed us each a binder of single page profiles and a situation brief and turned to walk purposefully away. Turning to Kaelix, I grinned and raised an eyebrow out her. “Let's find the kitchens. I'm famished.” She laughed at me as we started for the ship’s interior. “You just ate! How are you still hungry?” I held my chin higher and continued in front of her. “A couple of hours ago is not ‘just’, Kae.” She snorted. “An hour and a half ago you wanted to stop for tacos. You ate three! I'm pregnant and don't eat as much as you do!” “It has to have been longer than that. My stomach is rumbling loud enough to wake the dead! Listen.” I stopped at the door to the kitchen and waited as she bit back a chuckle. “Gas. Nothing more.” She stepped in front of me and started raiding the refrigerator. I scoffed. “Back away from the equipment before ya short something out.” She hurriedly grabbed a pack of strawberries and sat at an island across from the wall of ovens. “I'm not that bad…” She mumbled around a bite of berry. I tossed my binder at her and gathered the ingredients for quick, sweet biscuits and tea. “Read them out while I work.” 

“Rogers, Steve.  Alias: ‘Captain America’. Presentation: Alpha….” We went through each of the profiles in excruciating detail before we touched the brief. Kaelix began scanning the brief with a smile that steadily fell. Her hand flew to her mouth and her scent sharpened in obvious distress. “Goddess, no!” She sobbed out in a gasp. I quickly dropped the hot biscuits on the counter before wrapping her in my arms, pressing her nose to my throat as we rocked. “That's not my Loki… It can't be my Loki… Oh Bast, no!” She pushed me away and scrambled to read the pages again. “Something happened to him. He wasn't completely right when I left, but he wasn't like this. He wouldn't have killed so many people unprovoked.” I bit my lip until I tasted copper and moved back around the island to slide her a warm biscuit and whipped cream. I'd keep my thoughts to myself until it was absolutely necessary. Suddenly, Fury's voice came over the intercom. “We have a lead on the target and are a few hours out. Previously assigned teams need to assemble at your rendezvous points immediately.” Kaelix sniffles and wipes her eyes before looking at me in confusion. “Did he tell us about a rendezvous point?” I shook my head and bit into a strawberry as the communicator on my hip beeped. I looked at it as one word flashed across the screen. “We need to go to the lab. Let's pack this up and get going.” She stood and helped wash the dishes we used as I packed the extra biscuits into a tin. We arrived at the lab in question to see a haggard man in a loose plaid shirt bouncing between a few different screens before meticulously checking the data pad in his hands. “Dr Banner, I presume?” I spoke up to announce our entry.  _ Alpha. Scientist. Rage monster. Handle with care.   _ He looked startled before looking us over carefully. I held out the tin and opened it before shaking it invitingly. “They're fresh out of the oven. There are strawberries and cream as well if you'd like.” He seemed shocked until Kae reached forward for another berry. “She's not a bad cook. At least she isn't burning them anymore.” I pulled the tin out of her grasp and closer to Dr Banner as I scoffed defensively. “I never would've burned that batch had you not shorted the oven trying to boil water.” She glared. “That wasn’t my fault. I hiccuped.” He chuckled at that and took a biscuit. “So you know who I am?” We nodded. He took a bite and moaned appreciatively. “Definitely not burnt. Thank you miss….” He trailed off for an introduction when I realized my slip in manners. “Shit. Sorry. Sinead Kenny. Tiger shifter.” I set the tin down with a sheepish grin. He seemed shocked. “That's not physically possible.” He stammered. I sighed. “It is, but since there are a few more people on the team to meet, I'd prefer to change only the once as proof.” He still seemed shocked before his eyes brightened with scientific curiosity. “I'm Kaelix Cabello. I do fun things with energy.” His bright eyes turned to her. “Really?! How did you two meet?” We shook our heads. “We grew up together in a research facility after being abducted as kids.” He winced. “I'm sorry I asked.” He seemed to feel awkward until Kaelix spoke up. “It's probably similar to being chased by the government because of some freak accident. We all have rough beginnings.” Sin spoke up. “We're all here to do a job. It doesn't matter if you go furry or big and green.” He smiled and raised an eyebrow at me.  “Good point. You wanna help with some of these screens? I'm trying to make sure the signature we're tracking doesn't move again.” He grabbed another biscuit as I turned my attention to the screens in question. “I'll be right back. Bathroom break.” Kaelix smiled and left. We swapped a few times until a signal lit up my com unit. We had captured Loki.

 

-Kaelix-

 

The day they brought Loki into the helicarrier a strange sinking feeling formed in my gut. He tormented his captors while simultaneously acting like a model captive. There were times, however, when most of the carrier was asleep, that he would pace and press his nose close to the vents as though he were searching for a scent.  _ My scent.  _ I shook my head and watched as Natasha went in to interrogate him. Sin squeezed my hand as Natasha called him a monster. A fiendish grin spread across his features as he retorted that they'd brought the monster. All eyes turned to Banner as Natasha left a confused Loki in his cell. I saw Sin move towards Banner, prepared to defend him if possible as the others gave him space. I took this opportunity to find Fury. “I need to see him. You got your information. He's in a cell. He won't hurt me.” Fury turned and glared at me. “That thing in there killed a lot of people, Cabello. You want me to let you go in there? Do you think I'm stupid?” The scent of irritation swamped me, but I felt an underlying tone of curiosity. I decided to play on that curiosity. I needed to see Loki. “Yes. I want you to let me go in there. I know you don't trust him and I'm not naive enough to think you trust me, but I need this. I'd rather have your permission, but I'm going regardless of whether or not I get your approval, Director.” His dark face lightened slightly in what seemed like approval before it fell right back into its usual stern mask. “I can't stop you, Cabello. Be careful.” The dismissal was implied, but clear, so I turned and headed for the cell they kept him in. I took several deep, calming breaths before I opened the door and stepped in. The smile on his face fell into a look of disbelief, followed swiftly by anger then panic before it settled into his neutral facade. “My my aren't you people clever. Did my brother tell you about her? I must say they likeness is striking.” He didn't believe it was me. I stepped close to the cube and held my wrist to the vent for him. He sniffed, then took in a deep breath.  The panic returned. “Kaelix?! What are you doing here?” “I needed to see you. How are your parents?” He glared. “Never mind that. Why are you here?” His insistent concern with my presence tripped alarms in my brain. “Why does that matter? Why did you do it, Loki?” He flinched. “I've done nothing. You need to leave.” I stepped closer and glared through the glass. “You hid your scent from me. You tried to assassinate your father. You've killed people!” His face twisted in rage and pain. “HE'S NOT MY FATHER!” I froze and tried to hide the pain in my eyes. Unfortunately, my scent gave me away. His face softened as he stepped closer to the glass and tenderness filled his eyes. “One day, I will explain everything. Right now, however, I need you to go.” An explosion rocked the enormous airship. “GO!” His scream startled me and I stumbled back. His eyes widened as a monstrous roar preceded the angry howl of a large cat. “Sin.” I ran toward the noises in a blind panic. “You there! Halt!” Two strange men in head to toe body armour approached with rifles tucked neatly into their shoulders. Fear swamped me before it was replaced by cold resolve. “Get out of my way.” I saw my hair turning white as I walked toward them. Silver energy pulsed from my hands as I approached and they eyed each other apprehensively.”I said stop!” One man shouted as the other took aim. I forced the energy to expand as I began to run. The crack of gunfire erupted as dual bursts of lead rushed towards me. Ducking instinctively, I raced for the two and lay my hands on the backs of their necks before releasing two pulses of energy through their bodies. They jolted and shook before they finally collapsed at my feet. I continued towards the lab until I found a huge hole and saw Natasha hiding among some pipes. A roar followed by the  _ thunk _ of something fleshy hitting steel came from further down the passage. The feline roar of pain had me vaulting down the passage to see Sin’s fur covered form shaking against a wall and a massive, green monster hulking over her. “Sin!” I saw her trying to stand on shaking legs as he turned towards me and roared once more.  _ Shit. _ I gathered the remaining energy and pushed my hands towards him to release it in a blast that sent him tumbling back.  _ Run. Run now you fucking idiot.  _ I saw him right himself and rage towards me. Sin leapt up and raked her claws across his face to divert his attention, but was batted away through a nearby wall. Her paws turned into feet and I screamed before turning to run in the opposite direction. A thunderous crack followed by a blonde streak tackled the green man with a mighty shout that turned into a chuckle.  _ Thor. Loki's brother.  _ The two traded blows until rapid gun fire erupted and a mighty bellow echoed through the halls. “Kaelix?” A groan sounded near where Sin fell. “Sin?” I staggered over to her. She groaned again. “Loki?” I froze at her inquiry. Blinking and straining to sit up, she glares at me. “Did he get away?” My eyes widened as I swung my head around to try to look for him. Natasha came running up to push Sin to lay back down. “You are staying here until I can get a medic to look at you. We have Barton in isolation, but Loki should still be on the ship. Thor went to prevent his escape.” I felt my fingers as they were squeezed tightly. Sin looked fierce as she spoke. “Go. I'm fine.” Nodding, I turned and ran for the holding cell. “So that's what it does.” A soft murmur came from the beta bleeding out on the ground by the door.  _ Coulson. _ I crouched by him and grabbed his hand as I looked around for Loki. His retreating back vanished from across the room when I finally found him. My alpha was without a doubt slipping further and further into darkness and I was powerless to help him. 

 

I was filled with conflicting emotions about the current situation and Loki’s actions, so I focused on Coulson's death with the others. Sin had a mild concussion and had to have her shoulder popped back into place after her run in with the Hulk, so I was with Stark and Rogers as they spoke. “Is this your first time losing a soldier?” Rogers spoke with a sympathetic undertone. “We're not soldiers!” Stark seethed. “I'm not marching to Fury's fife.” Rogers seemed taken aback and replied staunchly. “Neither am I. He's got the same blood on his hands that Loki does, but right now, we've gotta put that behind us and get this done. Now. Loki needs a power source. If we can put together a list-” Stark quietly interrupted. “He made it personal.” Steve seemed taken aback and a little frustrated. “That's not the point.” Tony met his eyes. “That IS the point. That is Loki's point. He hit us all right where we live. Why?” Steve slowly began to catch on to Tony's thought process. “To tear us apart.” His reply was vehement. “Yeah, divide and conquer is great, but he knows he has to take us out to win, right? THAT'S what he wants. He wants to beat us, he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience.” A disgusted look crossed Steve’s face. “Yea. I caught his act in Stuttgart.” Tony's energy picked up as he ran with his train of thought. “Yeah, that was just previews. This is - this is opening night. And Loki, he's a full-tilt diva, right? He wants flowers, he wants parades. He wants a monument built to the skies with his name plastered…” His eyes widened and sudden understanding crossed between the two men. “Sonofabitch.” He finally finished and spun to leave. Startled, I looked at Steve for only a second before following Stark. “I'm coming with you.” He continued without turning around. “No you're not.” Scowling at his back, I sped up until I matched his stride and walked beside him. “Yes. I. Am.” He stopped and turned to glare at me. “Do you have a death wish, sweetheart? Is that what you want? To die?” Shaking my head, I spoke clearly. “He doesn't want me harmed. He's saved me twice. I have to try to save him from himself.” Stark chuckled darkly. “Well aren't you the naive little idiot. He orchestrated an attack on this ship to try to kill all of us, and you still think there's something to save of this narcissistic little prick?” My spine straightened as I met the other man's eyes. “I know there is. He warned me away. Told me to leave. There's something else at work here. I can feel it. You don't have to understand it, Stark. The only thing you have to do is give me a lift. I'm a big girl. I'm far from powerless. I can handle myself.” Stark scoffed and looked me up and down before leaning in and sniffing. “You're a pregnant omega. What makes you think you'd be of any use to me?” I smiled and held up my right hand. “The tesseract is energy? Energy is my niche, tech boy. I can be more useful in this than anyone else you can think of right this minute.” He looked taken aback and blinked in surprise. “I'm going with you. Now we can sit here and measure dicks a little more or we can get going and keep Loki from destroying himself and taking the city with him. Your choice.” He grinned and started walking again. “Buckle up, buttercup. We're leaving in five.”


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

-Sinead-

“You're staying here, Kenny. End of story.” I growled as Rogers stood at the end of my bed in the infirmary. “Shove it up your arse, Rogers. I'm coming.” A chuckle came from the corner of the room followed by a choked gasp. I turned to see Clint rubbing at his ribs, still smiling at a scowling Nat. Steve sighed and met my eyes. “I will command it if I have to, kid.” Nat and Clint both straightened in concern and disbelief. “Then do it. I'm not sitting here like a stereotypical damsel in distress. My shoulder's fine. My head is fine. The doctor is a fool and knows nothing about my kind.” I kicked the sheets off of my legs and turned to grab my pants from the cubby by the bed. Steve blushed and looked away before coughing pointedly. A nurse ran up and put her hand on my shoulder to try to push me back to the bed. “You should rest for at least 24 hours, Ms Kenny.” Growling again, i jerked away from her and tore the sling off with my free arm before tossing it in her face. “No. I'm going. Kaelix is out there and none of you can stop me from getting to her and keeping her safe.” Yanking my pants up and fastening them, I turned to the group with my hands on my hips. Steve swallowed audibly and looked at me again. “You're definitely Connor's blood.” He expelled an exasperated breath and raked a hand through his hair. “Fine. You can come with us. But you are staying with me. Do not leave my sight. Understood?” I smiled and nodded. Clint held out my jacket as I sheathed my knives and tomahawks to my legs and hips. “Understood. Let's go.” i nodded gratefully to Clint as I grabbed my jacket and put it on. Steve and Nat turned to leave the room before Clint and I followed. 

Of course Loki would pick New York for this battle and Stark's building to take over. After Nat had crashed the jet and we got a quick lay of the land, we advanced. Steve was now establishing a perimeter with local law enforcement while I removed my boots and focused on partially shifting my form. Fur sprouted all over my body as my muscles swelled and strengthened. Claws erupted from my fingertips and toes as fangs filled my mouth. I threw my head back and cried out before falling to my knees and panting to catch my breath. The final crunch of bones shifting into place had me shaking as I got to my feet. Nat shuddered and Clint spoke up “That hurts to watch. You alright, Fluffy?” I nodded and straightened my back, testing my shoulder before speaking in a low, husky tone. “I'm fine, Robin Hood. Let's carry on, shall we?” I ran ahead to the nearest alien and slashed my claws across it's throat. Two blasts of blue flew past my left ear as I spun to see three of the creatures approaching me and the horde that followed them. A low growl formed in my throat as I approached the nearest of the three hoisted it over head to toss into the other two. With a snarl I pounced and dispatched the other two before leaping toward Clint and Natasha to cover them. An explosion came from the beacon at the top of Stark tower. “She's safe. Don't lose your head down here, kid.” Steve's voice was in my ear as I frantically searched the tower for signs of Kaelix. Shaking my head, I nodded turned to see a giant flying centipede creature dropping scores more enemies on our heads. Looking to Rogers, I shrugged and ran towards the creature as it dipped low over the street. “Kenny! What are you doing?!” His voice bellowed behind me. “Improvising!” I called over my shoulder before leaping nimbly onto the things head. “Get back down here!” Grabbing onto one of the plates on the creature I turned to yell back. “I'm fine. Don't lose your head down there, Captain!” Scrambling over the plates, I tried to find an exposed area to sink my claws into. No dice. Grabbing onto a fin of the creature's armour I pulled as hard as I could and found I had only barely shifted the plate. “Double damn.” I ran back down along the things head and leapt to land on two smaller aliens approaching Clint from behind. “Show off.” He mumbled as he shot arrow after arrow into the approaching horde. “You're welcome.” Sprinting into another group, I speared my shoulder into one and spun on my hands to take a few more out. My rear claws ripped into their flesh as I rotated and flipped back up with a snarl. Energy blasts fired over head as Stark flew around the portal, picking off the hostiles that he could reach as Thor reached the tower and met Loki in battle. The hollow ring of Steve's shield as it struck down each of his attackers thrummed as he, Clint and Natasha continued to move in flurries of movement. A scream came from the rooftops as a brighter pulse flew from the machine on Stark tower. “KAELIX!!!!” The scream tore from my throat and before I had a chance to think I was clambering through debris and attackers alike. A strong hand clasped my shoulder and yanked me backwards. With a hiss, I spun and raked my claws at the form holding me. The hand released and the grating sound of nails on metal shrieked as my claws scraped Rogers’ shield. I blinked and met angry blue eyes over the edge. “I told you not to leave my sight, kid.” Rage flared to life inside of me before I pushed him away. He stumbled back a step and looked shocked. “She needs me up there, Rogers. You're needed down here. Let me do my job and get off my arse!” Turning, I leapt and began to scale Stark's tower. I'm coming Kae. Don't do anything stupid until I get there. 

-Kaelix-

Tony flew me to the harbor and dropped me off after we had established a game plan. We had agreed that my presence right away would be detrimental to the negotiations Stark had in mind, so I was making my way to the building and using the elevator to get to the roof and ultimately the tesseract. I was in the elevator when I heard Tony scream and the shattering glass. Springing into action, I slammed the emergency stop button and climbed through the escape door in the roof of the car. Two more floors and I was on the roof with Selvig and the tesseract in sight. Skirting the edge, I made my way around and behind the professor to help him to sit up. “Don't move.” He nodded in a daze as I moved to the strange, glowing machine. “Don't! You can't break the force field.” Selvig seemed a little panicked at my proximity to the cube. “I have to try.” My hands clenched at my sides as I looked over the glowing, blue bubble emitting a beam into the sky. “The Chitauri won't let you interfere with his plans.” I closed my eyes tight and rubbed a hand over my barely swollen belly before I looked up. With a determined set to my shoulders I held my hands up and stepped closer to the crackling bubble of energy. “I'm doing this to save him.” Ignoring the warning shout, I pressed my hands against the barrier and shuddered as I began siphoning energy. It crept through my hands and along my arms. My toes tingled as the buzzing pulse settled there and spread up to flood my body. The hair whipping around my face faded from its lustrous black to sparkling white. The barrier quivered under my hands before it pulsed and the beam doubled in size and energy surged painfully through my body from the tips of my toes to the ends of my hair. I held on tight and screamed as threads of blue began to inch their way in burning trails across my skin. Small portions of my scalp prickled and itched as the burning intensified and travelled to my eyes. It was only when the current seemed to focus over my belly that I forced myself to let go. “Kaelix!” Loki's panicked voice broke through the haze in my brain as I blinked to clear my vision. I was surrounded by Chitauri and found my spasming muscles unresponsive to my commands. “Loki…” I managed to whisper as the approaching attackers raised their weapons overhead with the obvious intent to strike a killing blow. “STAY AWAY FROM HER!” Feral alpha scent flooded the rooftop as a deep bellow took the Chitauri by surprise and blue hands reached forward to tear them away from me. He took two blasts to the chest before he finished the group off with a mighty roar and a flashing of twinkling blades. I looked up into his face with a start. His skin was blue like the frost giants in Odin's chamber. Reaching a shaking hand up to his face, I lay my hand against his cool cheek as he gathered me into his arms. “What have you done, you foolish, beautiful creature?” He placed me on my knees in front of him so that our faces were level. His hands combed through my hair as he spoke. “I had to try to save you from yourself.” I whispered, leaned up and pressed my forehead to his as I reveled in his scent. “You truly are a God.” Our lips met in a kiss born of desperation. He pulled me tightly against him and deepened our kiss, tasting and taking with the fervor of a man starved. Someone cleared their throat and sneezed from a few feet away. Loki growled until the familiar scent hits me. Sin.  
“Am I interrupting?” Her smooth brogue washed over my nerves like a balm. “Yes. Leave.” Loki's voice was little more than a growl as he spoke. I turned back to him and gasped when I saw his usual appearance had returned to normal. “I'm not leaving without her. Kaelix? Are you well?” I nodded and pushed away slightly before I answered her. “I told you he wouldn't hurt me.” I turned to see her arch an eyebrow at me. Her between form’s fur was singed in places and I saw a few cuts and scrapes leaking red onto the white and black sprouting from her skin. “Hurt you, no. But he put you in danger thrice now with his machinations.” He growled at her words and stood slowly, helping me to my feet as he went. “I won't be judged and spoken to like this by a lowly pleb.” Hurt blossomed in my chest at his words. He must've scented the change because his eyes widened as he looked at me. I shook my head and grinned sadly at him. “She's right. You need to stop this, Loki. Too many people have died already.” His shocked look turned to one of disbelief, then sadness. “I cannot. Stay up here.” He pressed a gentle kiss to my forehead before turning and leaving. I went to follow him when I felt furry arms pull me back. “Don't. We need to figure out how to shut this thing down. Are ya with me, Kae?” Taking a deep breath I turned towards her and nodded. “I'm here. I couldn't absorb the barrier. Stark tried an energy blast to disrupt it and it blew up in his face. I can't think of anything else.” Sin looked thoughtful until the whirring of machines approaches and a dozen Chitauri appeared on the rooftop. I felt her push me behind her as she began growing menacingly at the approaching aggressors. Six of them shot at us at once and I heard the hiss and roar as Sin took the three that managed to be true herself. Her right leg shook and blood streamed from her left shoulder as she fell to a knee. “Change of plans. Get to Loki.” She hissed and shuddered as she fought back to her feet. “He needs to protect you if I fall.” I blinked and looked at the aliens as they stepped closer. “I'm not leaving you.” I whispered and tried to move myself in front of her before her right hand grabbed me and tossed me towards the stairs. “GO!” She roared before turning with glowing gold eyes to sprint at the Chitauri. I watched numbly as she flipped and twisted, tearing open torsos and throats with her four claws. Seven fell at her feet before the others closed in and began to fight back in earnest. I forced myself to turn and leave like she said. Another roar reverberated through my bones as I entered the room below. The Hulk had found Loki and was advancing like an outraged gorilla. “Enough!” The giant green form stopped suddenly directly in front of the form of my alpha. “You are all beneath me! I am a god, you dull creature. I will not be bullied by-” I gasped and ran forward as Loki was snatched up by his ankles and slammed against the ground repeatedly. Hulk released him and turned away with a chuckle. “Puny god.” A high pitched keen of pain came from Loki and I felt rage swell within me. Stepping over Loki, I felt the energy swell within me before I threw it at the wide expanse of green back. I purred when it exploded between his shoulder blades and sent him rocketing away and back into the fray with the Chitauri. A shaking hand grasped my ankle. I jumped until I noticed who the hand belonged to. “Kaelix…” He wheezed as I quickly kneeled beside him and began feeling for breaks and open wounds. “Stop.” His hands found mine and trapped them hard against his chest. I shook my head. “You have to stop now. I can't watch them come back and try to kill you again.” He chuckled and winced. “I will surrender myself if you return to Asgard with me.” My eyes widened in shock at his request before I nodded and clenched his fingers more tightly. “Alright. I'll go back to Asgard with you. Just… don't move until they get here.” He nodded and chuckled again. “As you wish.” I grinned down at him as he reached up and pulled a strand of hair to his face. Blinking in confusion, I tried to comprehend the blue in his hand with the few white hairs mingled with it. “Your eyes have flecks of blue in the silver as well. It suits you.” He smiled and tucked the hair behind my ear before pulling me down for a soft kiss. I hummed in contentment as our lips touched. My alpha would be safe. All was right in my world again. 

The Avengers won the battle for New York. Sin had destroyed the last of the Chitauri on the roof and returned to her fully human form when Natasha landed on the roof and retrieved Loki's scepter to push through the force field and retrieve the tesseract. They closed the portal after Stark personally guided a nuclear warhead through it and fell back to earth. We had all suffered minor scrapes and bruises in the scuffle, though Sin and Steve both had to receive additional medical care after being shot. “You don't have to go back with them, Kaelix.” Sin was trying again to talk me out of my decision to return to Asgard with Thor and Loki. I stepped around her hospital bed and nudged myself up to rest beside her. “I gave my word. Besides, Thor says that Odin wants to talk to me about what happened when I left.” She forced herself to sit up more and hissed at the strain she put on her wounded shoulder. “I don't want you to go again. What about the baby?” I rested a hand on my belly at her words and sighed before whispering for her ears only. “He's my mate, Sin. I can't explain it. It's not official. But I know it's true.” We locked eyes and I smile sadly at the pain and understanding reflected in my friend's eyes. “Nothing is written in stone, Kaelix. Promise me you'll come back if something else puts you in danger.” I nodded. “You'll be there when we leave?” She nodded. “I'll kick Rogers's arse if he tries to keep me away. 48 hours in this sterile hell hole is more than enough time for a normal human to heal from a couple of flesh wounds.” I chuckled and shook my head. “Stubborn Irish omega.” She laughed and pushed my shoulder. “You've no room to talk, bloody American.” 

Sin was leaning against Steve when Thor, Loki and I stood ready to return to Asgard. Reaching up, I grasped the forearms of the two men and nodded to my friends before Thor twisted the handle of the container holding the tesseract and we were yanked up into a beam of blue light. When we arrived in Asgard, Thor laughed while Loki's eyes sought mine. “The All-father requests we attend him at once, brother. Come. Let's not waste time.” I walked alongside Loki, holding tightly to his arm as we ventured into the palace. Groups of people made way quickly as Thor led us to kneel before Odin's throne. I bowed my head with a shudder as we anxiously awaited the words of the All-father. “Kaelix of Midgard. Welcome. Your actions during your previous visit have not gone unnoticed, my child. Please rise. My queen and I owe our lives to your selflessness bravery.” Blushing, I stood and kept my head down in deference to the monarchs before me as confused mumbling sounded from all around us. Loki rattled his chains as he reached for my hand. Squeezing gently, I ran my thumb over his knuckles reassuringly. “Kaelix. I would have you stand at my side.” I froze. The scent of my distress must have reached the royals because even as Loki growled and pulled me closer, Frigga spoke up. “Come, my dear. You are in no danger. Allow Loki to face his judgement as a man.” An air of resignation settled around us as Loki brought my knuckles to his lips and pulled me toward his family. A surprised gasp flew from my lips as the insides of our wrists brushed in the motion. I looked up into his smiling eyes and felt my spine straighten as I stepped up to stand beside Frigga. The chains rattled again as my alpha chuckled. “I really don't see what all the fuss is about.” I felt disappointment and sorrow rolling off of Odin in waves as he spoke. “Do you really not feel the gravity of your crimes? Wherever you go there is war, ruin and death.” Loki straightened his shoulders and met Odin's gaze. “I went down to Midgard to rule the people of Earth as a benevolent god. Just like you.” Anger leaked into the disappointment, though Odin's face remained stoic as he spoke. “We are not gods. We're born. We're live. We die. Just as humans do.” I felt Frigga's hand squeeze my own as Loki spoke. “Give or take 5,000 years.” Odin ignored the sarcastic rebuttal and continued. “All this because Loki desires a throne.” Indignation came in a wave from the man in chains as he spat. “It is my birthright!” Rage spewed from Odin as he stood and glowered at Loki. “Your birthright was to die!” He paused and took a breath before sitting down and continuing. “As a child. Cast out on a frozen rock. If I had not taken you in, you would not be here now to hate me.” Tears filled my eyes as their words sank in. Loki was speechless. Anger and sadness met disappointment and determination as the two alphas locked eyes and silently continued their battle. “I had thought that your connection with Kaelix would keep your ambition from destroying your future. It seems I was wrong. Loki, I sentence you to eternity in the dungeons for your crimes against Jotunheim, Midgard and the throne. May this be a valuable lesson to you, my son. And to any who feel a throne is worth more than the lives of the people you serve.” He tapped his staff against the floor twice and my knees buckled as the crowd dispersed and Loki was led away. I spoke over his calling my name and the rattling of chains. “Have mercy, All-father!” Loki's struggles ceased as my words reached him. Odin waved a hand and he was quickly pulled from the now nearly empty room. Heavy hands fell on my shoulders to pull me to my feet and my chin was tilted to meet his kind, sad eye. “I know that you carry a heavy burden in your connection with him. Know that we will help you with this burden any way that we can. Unfortunately, leniency is not something I have the luxury of granting given the severity of his crimes. I am sorry, my dear.” Frigga's hands pulled me into an embrace as Odin turned away to leave. “You must stay. Even if he cannot touch you, you may still see him after a few days.” Relief trickled through me at her words. I still had hope. Somehow, we'd find a way.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, work's been crazy and the muse ran away with assorted cutlery, hope you enjoy this chapter

**Chapter 8**

 

-Sinead- 

 

_ Left. Right. Left. Left. Knee. Duck.  _ Sweat was trickling down my spine as I continued to let random combos collide almost painfully with the bag. “What're you running from, Kenny?” A now familiar voice came from the doorway. I caught the bag on a short exhale and stooped to pick up a bottle of water. “I'm not running, Rogers. You're getting old and need to have your eyes checked if that's what you're seeing.” I leaned my head back and took a healthy gulp of my water as he chuckled. “I know exactly what you're doing, kid. I've been there before. Talk to me.” I growled at the overly helpful alpha. “I'm not a kid. And if I want to train so I'm less useless in our next fight it doesn't mean there's some hidden psychology behind it.” “You weren't useless a month ago, Kenny. Far from it. Tell me what's really going on.” I growled again and began gathering my things. “There's nothing to talk about.” It wasn't fair to take my anxiety out on Steve, and I knew it, but at that moment in time I was far from caring. A broad chest blocked my path as I turned to leave. Determined alpha scent assailed my nostrils and I stifled a groan even as my Instinct whispered to me.  _ Wait longer.  _ I stepped away from Steve with my hands raised. “Don't.” I could hear the husky fear in my voice even as my scent pulsed out the predicament I was in. Steve's nostrils flared.  _ Fear and an approaching heat. Alpha ambrosia. Shit. _ “Steve? Stay with me.” Wrestling with my jacket, I dropped everything and pulled it on before zipping it up to my chin. Thank God for scent blocking technology. “Talk to me.” I watched him closely as I spoke and prepared to defend myself. “Kenny? What the hell was that?” He shook his head and pressed his palms against his temples. “Pardon the language.” I chuckled. He was definitely back to normal. “That? Is why I've been avoiding everyone. I've got about two more days until I'm useless for a week.”  _ Unless the Asset returns for me by then.  _ My turn to shake my head. “So that's what the problem is. Do you have someone to help you through it?” My eyes flashed as I met his gaze. “No. And I'm not taking applications either. I can handle this on my own.” He winced, blushed and moved his hand to rub at the back of his neck. “I wasn't really offering, Sin. I just don't want you to suffer needlessly because you're being stubborn.” My eyes softened as I moved forward and squeezed his bicep reassuringly. “It isn't needless to me. It takes a lot of trust to have an alpha assist a heat. The only alpha I've trusted to willingly help me through this had been on hellacious suppressants for years and had been contracted to capture me. Again.” He looked confused. I smiled. “Long story and one I'd rather not get into.” He nodded, but didn't seem appeased by my decisions or reasons for them. Sighing, I held up my phone and showed him where he was programmed as number 4 on my speed dial. “Pizza is always number one. Then the Chinese place down the way is number 2.” I leaned in conspiratorially. “I have a weakness for their orange chicken.” I winked and straightened again. “Three is for medical emergencies. Then you, my dear captain, are number 4.” His spine straightened and his chest puffed out in alpha pride until he caught himself and coughed, his face turning red as he deflated. I laughed and deemed it safe to unzip my jacket a little as I gathered my things again. Steve sniffed before clearing his throat. “Speaking of food… I was thinking of getting some dinner at this little Italian place near Brooklyn. It's family owned and still open from back before I went on ice. Wanna come? My treat. I was just hoping for some company.” My stomache grumbled at the thought of a decent lasagne. “That sounds fantastic, actually. Do I have time to shower?” Steve's nose crinkled as he blushed and smiled. “I'll make time. Your apartment's near here, isn't it?” I grinned as I hiked an eyebrow up at him. “Have you been following me, Captain?” His face went crimson as he stammered a response. “Well no. Not exactly… Not on purpose. We kinda live in the same building.” I laughed and hooked an arm through his to pull him towards the door. “I know. I've seen you carrying laundry down to the basement a few times. Come on, Steve. I'll get you a drink and take a quick shower so we can go eat.” We made it to my apartment without further issues. “Ignore the mess. I wasn't expecting a visitor.” I laughed and strode purposefully around, picking up heaps of discarded blankets and throw pillows before tossing them haphazardly to a corner of the couch. “What'll be your pleasure, Captain?” He looked around and sat on the end of a chaise lounge I had sitting within perfect view of the television, yet close enough to the window for enjoying a book. I sniffed back a purr as the alpha got comfortable in my favorite chair. A cough had me shaking my head as I looked at the blushing man. “W-water will be fine, thanks.” He wouldn't meet my eyes. I shrugged, scavenged a clean glass from the cabinet and brought Steve his water and a remote. “Help yourself. I shouldn't take too long.” He nodded and drank deeply as I turned to walk away. Snatching up a can of scent neutralizer from my linen closet, I quickly drenched the space from my bedroom, bathroom and hallway.  I sniffed carefully before nodding in satisfaction and going to the bathroom for a quick shower. I lathered, scrubbed and rinsed quickly before stepping out of the stall and into the steamy atmosphere of the bathroom. “What's the dress code to this place?” I'd wrapped my body tightly in a fluffy, green towel before poking my head around the corner to check on Rogers. He had opened a window and sat closer to it as I'd performed my quick ablutions. “Casual. I'm sure you'll look nice no matter what you decide to wear.” The man seemed to vary constantly between light sunburn to boiled beets when he spoke or was spoken to in even an unintentionally flirtatious manner. It was adorable. “Are you comfortable, Steve?” He looked up at me with a smile before noticing the bare shoulder peeking around the corner with my head.  _ Yup. Beet red. _ “I'm comfortable enough. Thanks for the drink.” He saluted with his half empty glass and a shy smile before respectfully turning his back to me.  _ Good alpha.  _ My Instinct purred. I shook my head and went back to my room with an internal growl.  _ Good alpha. Not mine.  _ I settled more easily as the Instinct appeared to amend it's statement. I smiled and put on a pair of nice jeans, a tank top, and a soft, brown, off-the-shoulder sweater that flattered my curves. My hair would take forever to dry properly for styling, so I chose to twirl it tightly into a bun at the base of my neck and stick it in place with a couple of ornamental pins. A few of my more single-minded tendrils escaped and curled softly against my jaw and cheekbones. A quick swipe of eyeliner and I was ready to step into my shoes and leave. I scooped up the low wedges and walked into the livingroom to stuff my new ID, cash, keys and cell into my pockets. “Sorry for making you wait, Captain. Are you ready to leave?” He turned and smiled as I balanced and slipped the shoes on at the door, bouncing lightly as I switched feet. “It was definitely worth the wait. You look great, Kenny.” He wasn't blushing this time. I stumbled a little at the earnestness in his eyes. He moved closer quickly and I caught myself on his shoulder. My hand convulsed involuntarily as I made contact and regained my balance. “Thanks. You look nice too.” My embarrassed mumble came out in a rush. “After you.” He stepped out of the door, I locked it behind myself and we were off to the restaurant.

When we reached Monte's a kind, young beta led us to a table in the quieter garden area to enjoy the night air. Steve inhaled in obvious pleasure as I scanned over the menu. “How does New York's oldest Italian restaurant not have lasagna on the menu?” I pouted and looked again hoping I'd missed it. “What?” Steve finally picked up his menu and frowned.”I've never heard of most of this stuff.” I chuckled and took a sip of my water. “Neither have I. It looks interesting, though.” “Are you two ready to order?” Our server returned with a friendly grin and his pad at the ready. “Oh! Um… yea. She'll have the Bucatini Amatriciana and-” I snorted loudly and snapped my menu shut before smiling dangerously at our waiter. “And he'll be having your eggplant parmesan. House salad. Extra onions.” I saw Rogers turning bright red across the table before mumbling. “I hate raw onions.” I laughed. “Just be glad I didn't pick something crazy. I'm usually not so nice when people try to order for me.” He grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. “Stupid alpha habit, I guess. Sorry about that. Are you really going to make me eat raw onions?” I laughed and shook my head. “Maybe next time if you don't learn.” He chuckled and sipped at his beer before speaking up. “I wasn't always the obnoxiously stereotypical alpha. When I was a kid Ma was sure I'd present as a beta. Especially when I started getting sick.” I leaned in as he spoke, intrigued by the tale he told. His smile went somber. “Ma caught a lot of crap for raising me on my own after Pop died in the war. Can't say I miss the mean bastard, but he taught me a lot.” He took a deep breath and flicked his gaze skyward before clearing his throat and smiling again. “Thank God for Mrs. Barnes. Don't think we would've made it as far as we did without her and Bucky.” Sadness filled his eyes as he seemed to drift away on his sea of memories. “Bucky Barnes? My Grandad told me about being held prisoner with him for a time. They helped keep each other sane. How'd you meet him?” Steve slowly returned to himself and took another swing before speaking. “I was a runt even after I presented. My being sick so often delayed that, though. Bucky pulled a few betas off of me when I was about 12. Said he would teach me how to fight so the jerks like the ones he chased off wouldn't have so easy a time of it. Found out we had a lot in common. We were inseparable until he died.” I was getting lost in his story and barely noticed the plate dropped in front of me. Luscious smells assailed my nostrils. Tearing my attention from Rogers, I grabbed up my fork and dug into the pasta dish in front of me. I groaned as the flavours exploded on my tongue. Steve chuckled as he tasted his eggplant parmesan. His eyebrow lifted as he nodded in approval. We enjoyed our food in relative peace until he spoke. “So tell me more about yourself, Sin.” I sipped my glass of sweet, red wine with a grin. “I thought this was dinner, not a job interview.” He took another bite before gesturing purposefully with his fork. “Tit for that, kid. Let's hear it.” I scowled and purposefully finished eating my meal and two glasses of wine before speaking. “My Mam died when my brother was born. I was five. Da didn't take it well. He spent most of his nights after work at the pub. I can still remember him coming into my room after I was supposed to be sleeping and tucking me in. Kissing my hair as he whispered one of his special prayers.” I sighed and blinked rapidly to clear my eyes. “He always smelled like whiskey and smoke. Sometimes grease from the garage he worked at. One night, there was a squall. Nothing too major, just hard rain and thunder, but it was enough. They found his old lorry after the storm cleared. He'd been thrown 30 yards and landed on his head. Died instantly, they said.” Steve's sympathetic eyes met mine and I smiled in sad reassurance. “He's with Mam, now, so I'm sure they're happy. My Gran and Grandad took me and Connor in then. Spent two years fishing and digging for clams with Grandad while he told stories, or cooking and listening to Gran tell old local legends to the tourists that walked by. It was grand.” My smile fell as I came to the hard part. “Hydra had experimented on my Grandad in Austria and learned of our family's… Unique ability. Grandad was a giant bear of a man. Literally, if the mood struck. The Asset came to take me when I was 8. We were fishing by the moonlight when he came. Grandad was killed trying to protect me. I'll never forget the shock on his face when he met the man's eyes. Or the black stain on his chest as he fell on the pebbled beach. I cried for days then.” The waiter stepped over and softly cleared his throat. I shook my head and smiled up at him. “Could I get you anything else?” I looked hopefully to Steve and he smiled. “Two tiramisu and coffee. Thanks.” The waiter grinned and nodded as he turned away from the table. “What happened then?” I shrugged. “The usual, I'm sure. Torture, training, blackmail. There's always a silver lining, though. I wouldn't have met Kaelix without Hydra.”  _ Or my alpha.  _ The tiramisu was placed in front of me and I waved away the coffee before neatly tucking into the sinfully delicious confection before me. “Jesus wept, that's good!” I exclaimed. Steve chuckled as he finished his coffee and the last few bites of his own portion. The waiter discreetly placed the bill near Steve as he filled his coffee and my water. Steve thanked him and opened the leather folder before coughing, slapping it shut and turning a ghostly white. “Is everything alright? Did he surprise you with his digits, then?” I reached for the folder only to have Steve pull away and glance at it again. An incredulous expression passed over his features before he waved it at me. “Prices went up a bit since I was here last.” I chuckled and reached again only to have him pull it further away. “Since the ‘30’s? Of course they have, ya foolish man. Let me have a peek.” He grinned sheepishly and apparently decided to play keep away with the damned thing. “A gentleman doesn't let the dame see the bill. That's bad manners.” “Get stuffed, ya fossil. Give me the fucking bill.” He looked scandalized, but appeared to be enjoying himself immensely. “Language, kid. That's no way to speak to your elders.” “Give me the bleedin bill before ya break a hip.” He laughed outright as I stood out of my chair and stormed over to him, reaching for the bill. He stretched back away from me and laughed until I leapt on him and snagged the leather folder out of his grasp with a triumphant cry. I glanced at the ticket and whistled low as I rose off of Steve's lap. “I have an idea.” The lightbulb over my head blazed brilliantly as I waved the waiter down. “I'll be needing another tiramisu to go, please.” He glanced between me and Steve as a salacious grin creeped across his face. “I'll be right back.” “Wait! Here. I trust ya.” I handed him a card Tony had given me to go grab his lunch and dry cleaning one day that I'd forgotten to return. Steve scowled as the waiter walked away. “I invited you out here. I could've paid for it, Sin.” I turned and shared my mischievous smirk. “Oh. I know. But this is so much more satisfying. I have a quick errand I need to run. Do you mind coming with me to the Tower?” Steve's eyebrow rose. “What did you do, Kenny?” The suspicious tone made me giggle like a schoolgirl. “All will reveal itself in due time, captain. Don't you worry your pretty head.” He shook his head and smiled. “Alright. Let's go.” I grabbed the to go bag with the dessert, receipt and a lengthy thank you note and we left to deliver it all to the Tower before heading home for the night. I tucked myself into my bed with the happiness of the night still coursing through me. Everything would be just fine. 

 

-Kaelix- 

 

“Here, child. Today you try. Project your seidr to show your visage elsewhere.” I grumbled and rubbed my belly before trying to concentrate my energy into a focused projection. A wispy silver swirl formed a crackling mass across the room, but it never took on a specific form. I groaned as it snapped itself out of existence. “Damnit! Weaving the stupid Bifrost back together was easier than this! What is wrong with me?!” Frigga's hand gently touched my shoulder. “We should take a break. You pushed yourself hard today.” I sighed and nodded. It didn't feel like I had done anything at all. “Has your sleep improved?” She tucked her hand into my arm and led me away from the hall we had been practicing in. I shook my head and rubbed my belly again. Heartburn was always the worst when I tried to lay down at night. “I don't know what else to do. I've layered the pillows at an incline like you suggested, but it only helps a little. It's so frustrating.” Frigga nods sagely as she steers me into her sitting area. My jaw dropped as I laid eyes on the piece of furniture set neatly in the center with a green bow on it. “This was my nest when I carried Thor. I had been hoping to pass it down to one of my son's mates. Sigyn thought it too old fashioned and had hers made by one of the shops in town. I was hoping you might want it. If that is not the case, then we can commission one-” I pulled her into a tight hug as tears flowed down my cheeks. “I'm not mated to your son. Why would you offer me this?” I felt her smile into my hair before she pulled back and wiped my tears away. “You are the daughter of my soul. Loki's actions have strained your bond, but I believe it to be there. Marks and ceremonies be damned.”  _ Well shit.  _ The tears flowed in earnest as I buried my face in her neck. She wrapped her arms around me and softly stroked my hair until I regained my composure. Sniffling, I pulled away and hurried over to the nest. It smelled subtly of Frigga and had barely perceptible undertones  of Loki, Thor and Odin. “I used it on occasion after the boys had presented and deemed themselves too grown for naps.” She grinned fondly at the memories. “But it has been cleaned for you to add you own scents. There are some traces I was unable to get out, but I'm hoping as they are scents of family here, you won't be to bothered by them.” I stepped toward the large, inverted mushroom cap designed nest and crawled in. I was startled by the amount of room I had. Perfect for bringing in blankets and pillows from the people I cared for. Sliding to the edge, I curled up against the sloping side and smiled excitedly. “No heartburn!” Scrambling back out I pulled Frigga into another exuberant hug and danced excitedly. “Would it be possible to get something from Sin?” Frigga nodded before speaking. “The All-father has approved for Loki to scent mark a few blankets and pillows for your comfort as well.” I blushed at her thoughtfulness before turning to look at the nest again. The dark, wooden base had intricate golden designs laced among it. I stepped closer when a thought struck me. The design at the base threaded it's way up and into the outer edges of the blue bowl that made up the cushion itself. “Yggdrasil?” Frigga chuckled and stepped forward to run a finger delicately over the gold thread. “I see you have been paying attention. Yes. I thought it fitting to design something crucial in the bringing of new life after our tree of life. Do you like it?” I nodded excitedly. “It's gorgeous. I absolutely love it. But I'm not sure I can accept it. What if I ruin it?” She pulled my hand over to a series of runes woven into the cloth near where the wooden base and the cloth bowl met. Had she not had me feel them I wouldn't have known of their existence. “Health, safety,  peace and a protective barrier over the cloth that you cannot feel or see. It will not stain, stretch, tear, break or lose its shape as long as these runes remain intact.” My eyes went wide at her words. “Can you teach me how to do that?” Her eyes brightened as she nodded. “Of course! After you master projecting your visage, we will begin rune weaving.” I groaned at the thought of going back to practicing giving a detailed shape to the silver energy flowing through me. “Can't we skip the mirage thing? We've been at it for a week now.” Frigga shook her head and clicked her tongue. “You must crawl before you can walk, my child. Rune weaving comes after projection.” I opened my mouth to protest when the doors at the other end of the sitting area slammed open to reveal a blood soaked Thor carrying the strange, antlered head of a huge, scaly monster. “I return triumphant! Tonight, we feast to bring glory to the men setting out to quell the Marauder scourge sweeping the nine realms!” Frigga smiles proudly before gesturing to the head. “A wondrous prize indeed, my son. You honour our brave Aesir with your hunt. Now. Why do you continue to drip your quarry's life's essence on my clean floor?” Thor grinned sheepishly before looking down at the head grasped firmly in hand. “Apologies, mother. I'll take this to the palace apothecary at once.” He turns and nods at each of us in turn before leaving the way he'd entered. “What was that thing?” I asked while following Frigga as she waved down a couple of palace custodians to have them clean the blood off of the floor.”That would be a bilgesnipe, my dear Kaelix. They are quite large and viscous and the spines over their skin secrete a toxin that could kill a healthy, young man within the hour if not treated properly. The horns are medicinal, though. They can be ground up and used to treat a number of maladies.” She wrinkles her nose in distaste. “The flesh is not very palatable, but it's not meant to be. The hunt. The feast. It brings heart and good fortune to the men. It brings what will be sorely needed in the coming days.” Her eyes are sad and far away as she speaks. “So there's going to be a feast tonight? Should we start getting ready?” Frigga raises a delicate eyebrow at me before looking out of her window. “The feast is hours away yet, Kaelix. You have required more than an hour to bathe and dress for festivities before. Is all well?” My cheeks flush red at her words as my plans flashed through my head. “I'm fine. I was…. Thinking of taking a nap before hand though.” I straightened my spine and smiled triumphantly as my excuse flew from my lips. “Mmhmm… I will have your nest brought to your chambers, my dear.” “Thank you again, Frigga. I can't put it into words how much this means to me.” I hugged her quickly before turning and heading for the door. “It is truly my pleasure to see it going to one so appreciative, Kaelix. Send Loki my love.” I froze at her words with my hand on the door. Spinning around, I caught the mischievous grin on her face as she slowly turned away. I smiled understandably and left to go visit the dungeons. 

 

Loki was reclining comfortably at his table, a bunch of grapes in one hand and a book in the other. I admired him for a few moments as he bit into a grape and turned the page, chuckling softly as he did. “Am I interrupting something?” Startled, he dropped the grapes and turned to the pulsing wall of his cell. “Kaelix? Why are you here?” He looked hurriedly around before marking his page and setting the book down. “I wanted to see you.” He smiled and moved to the wall between us, sitting on the floor. “That pleases me to no end. Have they been treating you well?” His eyes wander to the now visible swell of my belly. I rub my bump with a smile. “Your mother is an angel. She gave me her nest today. I cried.” His face tightened then softened as he inched closer to the barrier. “The blue one with the Yggdrasil embroidery? I nodded and watched his face soften further. “It still smells a bit like you. You must've spent a lot of time there.” “Mother taught me how to use seidr in that nest. She said that my brother and father both cast large shadows and that I needed some sun of my own. I spent hours learning from her and practicing in that nest while Thor and Odin would train in the courtyard.” I lifted my hand to the barrier, wishing I could touch him in that moment of earnest emotion. His hand rested on the barrier over mine as he smiled. “You know… You are the only one that deigns to visit me.” The mild animosity had returned. “Your mother has been ordered to stay away from the dungeons, though I see she's thought to send you books and small creature comforts. Your brother has been trying to bring peace to the realms again. Odin says we all have parts to play and must do our parts.” He sneered and dropped his hand suddenly. “Yes. Everyone must do their parts while I rot here. Forgotten.” Pain lanced through my chest at his words, so I stood. “Forgotten? Yes. I can see how tortuous your exile must be for you. Good food whenever you want it. A working toilet and shower. Books. Clean clothes. You have everything but freedom because of something you did and still you can't see how very lucky you are, Loki Odinson.” My words were cold as anger bubbled inside me. He looked taken aback before his face blanched in understanding. “Kaelix! I'm a thoughtless fool. I-” His words of apology didn't register as I continued. “I was stolen by the Asset for Hydra when I was 8 to be experimented on. My father was killed trying to save me. Sin and I spent 5 years being beaten, starved and tortured until we presented and they decided to further our training and use us in assassinations and espionage. We were isolated during our heats or raped if they were so inclined. I was brainwashed and forced to obey that sick bastard’s every whim. Tell me again about how terrible it is to rot here again. Where people love you and care for you even if it is from a distance. Tell me!” His face blanched white before rage filled his features. “I should have killed that scheming whereon where he stood! I should have started with that cesspit I found you in when I returned to earth and leveled it so that you could dance on the rubble! No omega should be subjected to such atrocities let alone one as spectacular as you.” He was roaring and pacing angrily as he flung his furniture from his path. I had never seen him so angry and my own rage cooled at the realization that it was for what I'd been through, not directed at me personally. “What seems to be the problem here?” One of the patrolmen steps near me and eyes Loki warily. “Nothing! I'm fine. We were just talking.” The guard looked between Loki and me with a disbelieving look before speaking. “If you say so, miss. The feast should be starting soon. Perhaps you will allow me to escort you back to your rooms?” A low growl from the cell caught my attention as the beta wraps his hand around my elbow. I look pointedly at Loki before smoothly extracting myself from the man's grasp. “I'd hate for you to abandon your post. Don't worry about me.” I looked back into Loki's eyes as the man turned his back on the barrier. I sad smile spread across his face before he lifted his hand to his lips and held it out towards me. I nodded and returned the gesture. I held it for a moment before turning and leaving with the dutiful guardsman at my heels. 

 

I paused outside of the noisy hall and took several deep breaths to prepare myself for the waiting crowd. The doors slammed open and I found myself greeted by Thor’s smiling face. “Ah, Kaelix! I was just coming to escort you. Please! Join us! The merriment abounds this night!” I smiled and tucked my hand into his elbow as we stepped inside. Voices quieted into hushed whispers as their eyes fell on me. A reassuring hand covered mine as Thor beamed across the hall and directed me to his parents. Snatches of whispered conversation met my ears as we walked. “Loki's supposed mate. Why is she here?” “Midgardian. Grasping for position most like.” “She doesn't belong here.” “She probably did nothing to repair the Bifrost. Our queen has always done all in her power to protect the princes.” “A disgrace.” I blinked at the usual animosity as I took my spot beside Frigga. She grasped my hand under the table and coolly surveyed her subjects. Thor’s grin had disappeared. He had apparently heard them, too. “Tonight is a night to celebrate! Our own Sif has felled a bilgesnipe this day and brings glory to our halls!” Thor addressed the crowd and at his words they all cheered. He grinned and held his hands up after a few moments to gain their attention again. “The Bifrost has also been repaired thanks to the efforts of our queen and the Lady Kaelix who worked tirelessly in her condition to ensure our legacy continue!” Considerably less cheering followed his statement, but I heard Volstagg, Sif and Fandral clearly attempting to make up for the others lack of enthusiasm. I smiled gratefully in the direction of their exuberance. The spitted remains of what I could only guess was the bilgesnipe was being carted down the hall. Loud cheers erupted as savory scents wafted from beast. Sif stood and followed the procession until they set it down in front of Odin. Sif kneeled and presented a beautifully ornate blade to the All-father. He solemnly stood and accepted the blade before walking around Sif and her kill three times. Raising his hands high, he turned to the bilgesnipe and swiftly cut a choice piece away from the roast. He smiled and held the blade and slice of meat to Sif. She nodded and ate before taking the blade and began dutifully carving and dishing the meat to be distributed. Odin, Frigga and Thor were the first to receive plates. An attendant reached me and sneered before carrying portions to the remaining tables. Confusion filled me, but I sat quietly, unsure of the protocol in these situations. Thor reached for his plate, but Frigga's gentle hand on his wrist and a pointed glance at me had him dropping his hands to his lap and glaring as I was passed repeatedly. The carcass was now bare and seconds had been portioned out to the hunters before Odin stood again. “It appears my hall has forgotten manners and respect for a member of my family. Why was Lady Kaelix not presented a portion of the kill?” The room went silent as Odin searched the faces of the people serving. Finally, a man stood with his shoulders back and his chin up. “She is of Midgard, All-father, and should not partake of bilgesnipe.” A woman stood beside him. “She is unmarked by the disgraced prince that claims her. She does not belong here, All-father.” Thor’s knuckles go white under his mother's hand as she pats and squeezes them reassuringly. A steely grin spread across Odin's face. “Ah. It appears I am not as knowledgeable about courtesies afforded guests as you are. Tell me. When someone is taken into the care of a family does it not afford them the same treatment bestowed upon the rank of the sheltering family?” He raised an expectant eyebrow at the now exceptionally pale servers in front of him. They both hesitantly nodded as Odin returned to his seat and inclined his head towards his son. Thor stood. His resonating voice boomed like thunder as he addressed seemingly the two serving people while including the inhabitants of the hall in his statement. “As this is the case and it is my father's hall and his own guest, a woman he has clearly stated is now of his own household, that has been insulted repeatedly this night, what should be done to punish those that insult the All-father?” Odin looked around and waited in silence. I dropped my head as my cheeks burned with embarrassment. “No one? You two. Bring me your portions.” Thor gestured to the two servants before they scampered and brought their plates to the prince. “Good. Now present your portions to the Lady Kaelix with the respect and reverence she is due.” The two winced and moved to stand in front of me with their backs straight and their chins up, never once looking at me directly. My face burned even hotter and I wished the floor would open and swallow me whole as the two plates were set in front of me. Thor nodded before addressing the hall. “Are there any others that wish to make a complaint about our guest?”  No one moved in the now silent hall. Thor clapped and laughed before raising his hands high. “Then let the festivities continue!” Noise slowly began to filter through the crowd. Frigga chatted with one of the women in her weaving circle as Thor made his rounds. Silently, I ate the bilgesnipe in front of me. I studiously ignored the silent glares thrown my way as I grabbed a piece of bread and sopped up the juices from the roasted meat with it. “Are you enjoying yourself, Lady Kaelix?” Fandral moved to stand near me, maintaining a respectable distance as he spoke. I smiled up at him. Things had improved since my first feast and instead of fearing him, I was grateful for his presence. “Not particularly. I'm thinking about calling it a night, actually. Would that be rude of me?” I took the last bite of the roasted meat in front of me and met his eyes. He thought about it before shaking his head. “Not at all. Your condition is well known and you have begun to show, so none will think less of you for needing to leave a little early. You were here for the important parts and ate what was provided. Shall I escort you?” I nodded gratefully and stood. “Thanks, Fandral. I owe you one.” He threw his head back and laugh as we began walking. “Avoid my face when we spar in the future and I will gladly call the debt paid.” I chuckled. Sneers and whispers followed us until a familiar face jeered at me from the sea of faces.  _ The omega from before. _ Sighing, I took a step away from Fandral and met his eyes. “Thanks again. I'll be fine from here. Enjoy your night.” He frowned in confusion before nodding and bowing. “As you wish, my lady. Rest well.” I nodded and we turned away from each other. It felt like I was only able top breathe freely after I'd returned to my rooms and took a deep, steadying breath. Arranging the pile of pillows and blankets into the nest that I had been gifted with, I settled in at last and allowed sleep to claim me. 

 

I smiled as I rubbed my hand over my now huge belly and walked the empty halls towards the dungeon. I glanced down to the book in my other hand and opened it to a random page to gauge the story before bringing it to Loki for us to read together when a chill crept up my spine. “Hello, my angel.” The blood in my veins froze at the familiar voice. Dropping the book, I clasped both hands over my belly protectively before forcing myself to look at him.  _ Von Strucker.  _ He was covered in blood. In his hands he clenched a gory, curved, short sword and a golden helmet with the familiar horns curving from the brow. “Goddess no. Loki?!” My knees trembled as a sharp pain flashed through my abdomen. I cried out and he laughed. “Did you honestly think you escaped me, angel?” His steps were measured as he approached. I stumbled back and tripped on my skirts as tears streamed silently down my face. “You thought you'd keep my son from me? From your TRUE alpha?” Turning onto my hands and knees, I struggled to my feet and began to run away from him. “You can't hide from me, angel. You're mine.” His steps picked up ever so slightly. Another stabbing pain low in my belly had me stopping until it passed and picking up my pace. I needed to get away from him. I needed… “Frigga?!” I cried out helplessly. An ominous chuckle came from behind me. “No one's coming to save you, Kaelix.” Again, the agonizing pain ripped through me. I screamed. More tears soaked my dress as I panted through his words. “My son wants to be with his father, my angel. Stop running from me.” The sickening sound of gore being flung against the wall followed a whoosh of wind. “Odin?! Thor?! Somebody help me!” “They're all dead. It's what they deserve for taking what's mine.” “No!!! No no no no…” I muttered the word repeatedly as I clung to the wall and tried to continue waddling away from my tormentor. I fell to the ground as my body cramped hard again and water hit the floor between my legs. “Shhhh… No need to fear, angel. Your alpha's here.” His hand caressed my cheek and moved back to pull my hair to his nose as I sobbed and screamed. “You're not my alpha! I need Loki!” I whimpered. Von Strucker’s features twisted demonicly at my words. “If I can't have you, no one will! I won't leave my son to be raised by a whore!” The blade glinted as he lifted it over me. The smile on his face filled me with terror. “NO!!!!” Silver and blue glinted from my hands as I leaned up and shoved him away from me. He cried out and began to tear at his clothes and face as if he were being eaten alive by invisible ants. I fell back down and felt the ground dissolve beneath me as my hands met the stone. Screaming, I fell into blackness. 

 

Someone was shaking my shoulders. I woke to see Loki looking at me frantically. My body was covered in sweat and my throat ached as I blinked away the tears of relief that filled my eyes now. “Loki? You're not dead?” I heard myself hoarsely whisper before I was gathered into his strong arms and held tightly against his chest. “How did you get here?” He croaked. I shook my head and wrapped my arms more tightly around him, thankful that my belly was back to being the softly rounded shape it had been at the feast. “What seems to be the matter, my love?” His lips pressed into my hair as he spoke. “It was just a dream. An awful nightmare. He's not here. You're not dead. It was just a dream…” I buried my face in his throat to reassure myself of that fact. I felt his fingers through my hair as a gentle rocking motion began. “Can you tell me about your dream?” I shuddered and told him exactly what I'd seen. He pulled me into his lap and tighter against him as I got to the end. I chuckled darkly into his neck as I fought the tears that the retelling brought to the surface. “I guess bilgesnipe doesn't agree with me.” He stiffened and pulled back. “Bilgesnipe? Is that what they served at the feast last night?” I nodded. His face blossomed with joy at my affirmation before he laughed and kissed me hungrily. Groaning into his mouth I straddled his hips and pressed closer, needing to feel him more fully as i did. His hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me tightly against him. “Loki…” I whispered breathlessly. He grinned against my mouth before moving to kiss along my jaw and behind my ear. “I do love the way you say my name. Like a prayer.” He chuckled and nipped down the column of my throat. My head fell back on a gasp as my hips pistoned against the bulge in his lap. His fingers worked deftly at the tie holding my night dress together at the front. With a growl, he nudged the panels apart with his face and began placing reverent kisses over my chest. I whimpered as the wet slide of his tongue brushed over one of the sensitive peaks of my breast. “Divine, Kaelix. Simply divine.” His mouth closed over my nipple with groan. I cried out and pulled his face hard against me, urging him to continue his ministrations. He chuckled as my dress fell down my arms, sticking aggravatingly at my elbows. His hands drifted down to grip tightly at my ass and pull my hips down harder against him. “Loki… please.” My hands scrambled under his shirt. I purred as my hands found the flesh of his belly and roamed up to brush my nails across his nipples. He sucked in a breath and leaned back just long enough to tear the offending garment off over his head. A throat clearing had us springing apart as though we were doused in ice water. Loki growled and wrapped his blanket over my shoulders with an angry flourish. My face burned hot as Odin's voice came from the cell's entrance. “I hope I have not interrupted anything.” Loki growled and stood to face his father, completely unashamed of the erection straining against the front of his pants. “Father. Impeccable timing as always. I was hoping to claim my mate in peace this night.” Hurriedly, I righted my night dress under the blanket and moved to stand beside Loki with it still draped around my shoulders. Lacing my fingers with his, I faced ahead and tried to ignore the blush creeping up my neck at Loki's matter of fact statement. Odin smiled sadly. “I fear that will not be possible, my son. As you know well. Along with my reasons for denying it. Come Kaelix. I cannot allow you to stay with him this night.” Loki growled low and angry before sighing and bringing my hand to his lips. “Go. The day will soon come that you wear my mark and I yours. I promise you.” I clenched at the thought and smiled at him before moving to kiss him thoroughly. He pulled away and pressed his forehead to mine with a growling chuckle. “You tease a starving man, my love. Now go before I ravish you as my father watches. Consequences be damned.” He kissed me again before turning me and gently swatting my backside towards his father. I squeaked and jumped towards Odin, who stood starkly outside of the cell. We walked in silence back to my rooms when he stops me. I turn and see the hint of amusement sparkle in his eye. “My apologies for the earlier interruption, my dear. You will have what you crave soon. Be patient.” With that and a soft tap of a finger against the tip of my nose, he turned and left me standing in shock at my door with my mouth open wide in disbelief. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

  


-Sinead-

 

I groaned and rolled over to search blindly for the source of the God awful racket that woke me out of a fitful sleep. “If you're not dead or dying, you will be soon.” I answered my phone with a growl before looking at the clock on the painfully bright screen. “It's two in the morning, Stark!” A chuckle answered my disgruntled accusation. “Awe. Poor kitty. Did I wake you up? Hold that thought. Realized I don't care. Tell me, kid. Where did you get this tiramisu? It is to die for.” I grumbled irritably and snuggled deeper into the nest of blankets on my chaise. “Monte's. Like it says on the box and the receipt, ya dafty. Get to the point.” The man was laughing again. “Lucky for you,  Ms Potts and I have a weakness for Italian dessert when I'm in one of my more creative moods.” I growled. “I'm glad you're feeling creative Stark. It'll give you the chance to think of a way to get my foot out of your ass when I see you again.” A soft chuckle answered my angry threat. “Kinky, kitty cat. And not very lady like.” “Fuck off.” I hung up the phone and turned it off before grumpily going back to sleep.

 

A warm, steady throbbing low in my belly woke me a few hours after Stark's call. With a groan, I rolled over and reached for my phone to dial Natasha. “Hello?” Her cool voice caused a ripple of calm to trickle through my veins. “Natasha. I hope I didn't wake you up.” Rising, I walked to my kitchen and poured a glass of water before popping a suppressant as she answered. “Not at all. I take it you won't be making it to training today?” I choked on my water. “Is it that obvious?” Her melodic chuckle answered me. “Even with your scent blockers, I could tell. Don't worry. Rogers was clueless, Banner hasn't been very present the past week, and Clint is on his vacation.” I swallowed. “Well… Yes to answer your question. You wouldn't be able to check on me a bit later, would you? I've got what I need here, but it's my first heat since I've been at this apartment and I'm not sure how this situation will affect the neighbors.” Silence. “Natasha?” A crash followed by rapid gunfire answered me. “Nat!” Russian curses, grunting and the sound of snapping bones returned my panicked shout. “I'll be there at 1400, Sin. I have a few more things to finish up here, so I'm going to hang up.” I released a sigh of relief. “I'll have coffee ready. Thanks, Nat.” The line went dead before I set the phone on the counter. I took a deep breath before setting about to place automatic neutralizer dispensers around my doors and windows. A sense of foreboding swept over me as the tingling in my limbs intensified and sent me reeling. I looked around in a panic and sprinted to lock all of my doors and windows. Hopefully, my precautions would be enough to keep unmated alphas away. A knock startled me out of my meditation in my nest. I glanced at the clock. _Only 11:00?_ “Do you need a hand with that, omega?” A deep voice came from the hall. _Not Nat._ The knob rattled before the knocking persisted. “Open the door. I can help you.” Cold sweat broke out over my body as I was wracked with another wave of desperate lust. “God, you smell hot. Open up. Now!” A hint of Alpha command laced his words and I whimpered as I fought against the compulsion to obey. “Is there a problem here?” A familiar baritone wafted from down the hall. I bit back a cry as pain assailed me from resisting the command. “Steve?” His confident stride approached my door. “I don't think the lady wants any of you three.” _Three?!_ I made a mental note to leave awesome reviews for the manufacturers of the scent blockers. “Fuck off, buddy. She hasn't even given us a chance.” “I don't particularly care for that kind of language.” Laughing resounded from three different throats. Two males. One female. “She could give us the courtesy of looking at us. Maybe even test our scents to see if she wants us to help. It's good manners.” The female finally spoke up, her voice a low, husky tamber that piqued my curiosity. “If she wanted alpha assistance for her situation, I'm sure she wouldn't have had any trouble finding a willing candidate before hand. Leave.” Heavy steps thudded clumsily away from my door. “You think you can make us, blondie?” The male that'd tried to compel me. My body was still twisting painfully with the now ebbing need to obey. Knuckles cracked as Steve chuckled. “I'm not looking for a fight, fellas. Just be on your way.” A foot slammed against my door as the other male angrily spat. “Fuck you, boyscout!” I stood on trembling legs and walked to the door. Pressing my eye to the hole, I saw the woman was pressed against my door and the two men were circling Steve like rabid wolves. They jumped together and threw sloppy punches and half assed kicks at the blonde soldier. He ducked and blocked each in turn. “Is this really necessary?” Catching the larger man's fist as he lashed out, he turned and twisted the captured arm before pulling it back behind the aggressor and pulling the elbow up. A strangled cry erupted from the captured alpha's throat as Steve lifted the elbow higher until the man went to his toes to alleviate the pressure. Seeing Steve was occupied with the larger man, the smaller raced forward from the left. Swiftly, Steve shifted his weight to the right and landed a side kick to the man's chest, sending him flying towards the elevators. Sighing in exasperation, he now turned the large man towards the female standing in front of my door. “Ma'am. I'm going to have to ask you to leave. I'd really rather not have to make you.” Hair flew as the woman shook her head. “No omega is worth this shit. I'm going to The Iron Lotus.” She glared into my peephole and retreated slowly. “If I see you on this floor again I'll ensure the authorities know that you abuse your Voice on omegas in no condition to properly consent. Am I understood?” The malice barely perceived in Steve's voice made me shiver as the alpha in his grip nodded and grumbled. “Let me go! You'll never see me around the omega bitch again.” Steve wrenched up on the man's arm and growled low. “Language! Now. Apologize.” The man's face was then pressed hard against my door with a loud ‘thud’. He grunted and strained before crying out and pressing desperately against the door. “Alright! I'm sorry, man, now let me go! You're going to break my arm!” Steve's calm voice was cold as he replied. “Not me. Her. Try again. Nicely this time.” A loud growl was cut off by a high pitched bark of pain. “Ah! I'm sorry, ma'am. Won't happen again, I swear it! Ah!!!” The bulk pressing against my door was suddenly removed and Steve's voice followed. “Thank you for your cooperation. Have a nice day.” Footsteps quickly retreated before a bright blue eye filled the tiny window I had been peeping through. “Kenny? Are you alright in there?” A fresh wave of heat rippled through me at the Alpha's presence. I shuddered and fell to my knees. “F-fine. You can go now.” A slow, deep inhale preceded a fist thudding against the door followed by the shuffling sound of someone sitting against with their back to the door. “I'm not leaving.” He was breathing in through his mouth at this point. Soft whimpers escaped my throat. “Please… Go… I-I don't think I can do this.” A soft growl answered my plea before the sharp crack of skull on wood met my ears. “Christ, Kenny. You smell good.” The low gravel in his voice sent a shudder through me and a rush of fluid between my thighs. A wave of aroused alpha trickled through the cracks of the door. “Steve?” A ragged gasp echoed in the hall. “I smell your need, little omega.” His pained words sent ice down my spine. _Little omega. HE called me that. My alpha._ Shame bloomed as I scrambled away from my door. “Steve? Why are you here?” Nat's voice called out before she sneezed. He growled in response. “Down boy. You need to get out of here before you fall into a rut. I'll take care of Sin.” Relief replaced the shame. “Natasha!” I winced at the obvious panic in my voice and bit my lip. Mumbling sounded from the hall before heavy, limping footsteps started away from my door. “Alright. It's safe. Open up.” Staggering to my door, I quickly opened and shut the door behind Nat. “Off to a rocky start already? Steve mentioned the troublesome trio after he cleared his head a bit. Here.” She thrust a soft, green box into my hands before moving around my kitchen to put the bags of food she'd brought away. “What's this?” I pulled the lid off of the box and choked. An inflatable knot with a vibrating stimulator glared up at me in challenge. The latest issue of Heat Help cradled it gingerly. The box lid snapped neatly into place. “Nat? What the hell is this?!” She chuckled and turned as she filled the kettle and put it on the stove. “When you told me you refused a support alpha for your heat, I decided to get you a kit to make it more manageable.” I blushed and pushed the box away, wincing as my heat tingled hotly through my limbs. “This actually isn't too bad. My last one was comparable to the second level of hell.” Natasha's eyebrow rose to her hairline. “Most people claim a deeper level. Does your mystery alpha have anything to do with your choice?” A flush crept over my chest before logic lit my synapses. “A heat is supposed to encourage breeding and reproduction, isn't it? Dante's scale makes sense that way when you really think about it.” She held out an ice pack as the kettle screamed to be removed from the burner. I draped the ice pack over the back of my neck with a sigh of relief and grateful accepted the cup from Natasha. “I've never understood the need for heats and ruts. They seem messy and inconvenient.” A surprised laugh bubbled from my throat. “They really are that.” I pulled my tank top away from my chest with a sigh of frustration. “It's fine though. This is easily manageable.” I shuddered as a wave hit me. “Are you sure? I can crash on your couch in case the three stooges show back up.” I chuckled. “They don't bother me. Bigger fish to fry. I'll be fine. Promise.” She looked at me skeptically before finishing her tea and washing the dishes. “Alright. I'll leave you to it, but if anyone shows up, and that includes Rogers, then you call me.” I nod in agreement and walk her to the door. “I'll be fine. And I'll call you if I'm anything but, alright?” Natasha nodded and smiled as she left. Grabbing the box of goodies she left, I went to my room to take care of the boiling need sweeping through my system.

 

My head was pounding with the aftershocks of the heat as I stepped into the new tower that Stark had built after the battle of New York. My earbuds were turned up as I maneuvered through the security system and up to the living areas. Lzzy Hale wailed about love as I stepped into the kitchen. I fell into the comforting rhythm of baking as the others began to slowly file in. An earbud was yanked from my ear before I was enveloped in the comforting beta scent of Clint. “Good to see you back in action. I missed your smile.” He grinned boyishly as Tony walked over and tugged the other bud free. “Hero” by Nickelback crooned loudly as he held his own ear to it and winced. “Really, kitty cat? I expected better from you. I'm taking away your Avenger privileges until your taste in music improves.” I glared and snatched my headphones away before turning back to Clint. “You're so full of shite your eyes are turning brown. You missed the muffins, not me.” I grinned to take the sting out of my words. “And you.” I turned to Tony and breathed deeply, trying and failing again to catch a whiff of his presentation. “Are not feeding, financing or fucking me. Your opinion of my music doesn't count.” His eyes widened before he exploded in laughter. “Language! It's good to see you up and about, Kenny.” I blushed lightly and turned toward the alpha at the doorjam with a half smile on his face. “It was a heat. You're acting as though I was one foot in the grave with your carrying on.” My hand hit Clint's with a sharp crack as I lifted the platter of scones and muffins and carried it to the table. “Bloody heathens.” I whispered with a smile as the men fell on the platter like a pack of ravenous wolves. Nat appeared from the nearby hallway with Dr Banner in tow to quietly steal a few for themselves and nod in thanks before reclining against the breakfast bar. “So. What's on the docket for today, Kenny? Still recovering?” A growl issued low in my throat at Steve's words. A quiet snicker sounded from Clint even as Bruce coughed uncomfortably. “Unaided omegas don't need the same kind of recovery period that they used to, Captain. Synthetic knots are a wonderful thing.” Natasha mumbled before sipping her coffee. Tony guffawed and choked on his scone at her words. I shrugged and sipped my tea as I checked my phone for my schedule. “My plans for the day are….” A smirk pulled at the corner of my mouth. “Classified, Captain. Did you have something in mind?” I lifted an eyebrow in his direction with another sip. A blush creeped up his neck and over his ears. Nat hid her grin in her coffee and eyed him speculatively. “Not really.” The room began to clear as breakfast was finished and people went their separate ways for the day. Natasha tapped on her wrist before she left for the gym, leaving Steve with me to do the dishes. “Actually. There was one thing.” He was elbow deep in sudsy dishwater as he spoke. “I want to buy you lunch.” I froze as I put the dishes away. “Why?” His shoulders rose as he took a deep breath, wiped his hands on a towel and turned to face me. “I owe you for dinner.” His hand found the back of his neck to rub bashfully. “And for turning into an alpha jerk outside of your apartment. Will you let me make it up to you?” My brain stuttered. _Make it up to me? Is this a good idea?_ The food was put away and the counters wiped when I turned to him. “Sure. I'll let you buy me tacos for lunch. Meet me here at 1300?” His face brightened considerably as he nodded in agreement. “1300. Tacos. Don't be late, Kenny.” I smiled before heading to the gym to meet with Natasha.

 

“Oomf!” The wind left my body in a whoosh as Natasha slammed me into the mats yet again. “What exactly is the score now, Sinead?” My response was a growl as I picked myself up and wiped my face and arms with a towel. “Fine. You win. I'll work more on the system hacking. What time is it?” “12:45. You're upset.” She grinned at my confused scowl. “Your accent gets stronger when you're emotional. You need to work on that.” The towel in my hands hit her chest with a satisfying ‘thump’. “I need to hit the showers. Steve is buying me tacos for lunch. I'm going to be late.” She chuckled and followed. “Am I sensing some kind of chemistry between you and our dear captain?” I choked on my water. “What?” The water came on as we began quickly scrubbing off the sweat from our work out. “Chemistry, Sinead. Between you and the captain. It's obvious to everyone but you and him apparently.” The water was turned off and I turned to her with my towel wrapped firmly around my body. “We're just friends.” She smiled knowingly and I growled in response as we dressed and headed up for lunch. Tacos. Everywhere. “Christ, Rogers! What've you done?” Natasha bit back a chuckle before beginning to rummage through the platters laying before us. “Well… You didn't say which one you liked, so I got a bit of everything.” Laughter bubbled from my chest. “A bit? Remind me to show you a dictionary some time.” The alpha in front of me blushed and rubbed his neck. “Ok, so I might've gotten a little carried away.” “Definitely show him the dictionary. Maybe google. Now if you will excuse me…” She licked her lips and picked up a platter of what appeared to be chicken tacos. “Three’s a bit of a crowd. Have fun, love birds. Don't do anything I wouldn't do.” Steve choked on the bite he'd taken at her words and the saucy wink she aimed over her shoulder as she left. I pounded on his back until he gasped in a breath and chugged his coke. I winced and sipped at my glass of lemonade. “I don't see how you drink that. It burns something fierce.” He chuckled and gestured with his taco to the door that Natasha had just left through. “What was that about? Am I missing something?” As usual, he ignored my dig at his chosen beverage. It was my turn to blush. “She seems to think that we have… chemistry.” His eyebrow rose at my words. “Really? Well… What do you think?” Thoughtfully, I chewed on the taco in my hands before answering him. “I don't know. Why do you ask?” Another thoughtful bite as I deflected. “I think there could be. I wouldn't mind exploring it to see if they're right.” _They?_ I was working on taco number four at this point when I raised my eyebrow at him and waved for further explanation. A red blush creeped over his neck as he studied his taco. “Clint and Banner might've mentioned it in passing the other day. So what do you say, Kenny?” A male voice pitched to a falsetto trickled from the vent. “I'd love to date you, Captain! You're so strong and handsome!” We both choked and started guffawing. “Goddamnit, Clint, ya cheeky bastard. Get out of here!” The bag of crisps in my hand flew towards the voice as it broke into cackles and scrambled loudly away. A loud sigh escaped me as I collapsed back in my chair. “They're delusional. I sound nothing like that.” Steve started cracking up laughing. “You're right. You never did answer the question though, Sin.” Serious blue eyes held mine for an uncomfortably long moment. Fidgeting as I cleared my throat, I set my taco down and closed my eyes on a long inhale. “I was in heat. You're an alpha among alphas.” Pleased alpha scent flooded the space. “Don't smell so pleased with yourself. Our ‘chemistry’ was just a byproduct of the pheromone flood.” _The same could be said of my time with my alpha as well._ I shook my head free of the doubt. THAT was honest chemistry. A sad smile tickled the corner of my mouth as memories filled my mind. A groan was barely bitten back and forced my attention back to the present. _Shit…_ “That's residual. Sorry about that.” He chuckled softly. “How about this, Kenny. We flip a coin. Heads? We have an actual date. Tails? We stay friends and I ignore the possibility of whatever we might have going on here.” I chewed thoughtfully before shaking my head. “I'm not leaving this to a coin flip. There's nothing to explore and we have better things to do with our time.” His smile broadened as he leaned forward and crossed his fingers under his chin. “Then a contest. Any skill related to our jobs of your choice. Same stipulations. Are you up to a challenge?” The smile tugged reflexively at my mouth before I could bite it back. “Appealing to my need for competition is low, Captain.” I finished my taco and stood to leave. “Two weeks. Climbing. You pick the place.” The whoop from the alpha behind me as I left the room dragged a full bellied laugh from my throat.

 

“Sin! Was this you?” Natasha was calling up from the base of the rock wall I was training on. “Hold on! I'll be right down.” Scrambling the last few feet, I finally stood at the top before I dove back down. “Was that really necessary?” The stern faced red head scowled as I grinned. “Where's the fun in that?” I scooped up the towel from my cubby and wiped my face and arms down. “What was I meant to have done?” Natasha pulled me to the side and clicked on a video in her phone. Tony walked into the frame, guzzling at his usual green juice before sitting behind his desk and picking up a couple of small hand tools. “Jarvis? The usual, please.” “Yes sir.” ‘Barbie Girl’ blasted loudly over the speakers.  Tony choked. “Not funny, Jarvis! This an important upgrade you're messing with.” “I'm sorry, sir, but this is your ‘Badass Design Playlist’ as requested.” Tony's hands flew over his console. “Skip.” Fergilicious. “Skip.” Hit Me Baby. “Are you fucking serious right now?! Skip!” Figured You Out. A grin twitched through the irritation as understanding lit his eyes. “Sinead.” His eyes snapped to the camera and the grin spread in a predatory manner. “Jarvis. End this journal log and send today's video to Red.” The screen went black as Natasha pocketed her phone. “Well?” The chuckle escaped my throat as I answered. “You told me to challenge myself. I found the weakest point in Stark's firewall and hacked his playlist from the tower.” Natasha smiled and shook her head. “You cheated by going in through the tower. But I can't argue with success. I'll see you at dinner tonight. Congratulations. You've earned your down time.”

  
“Ladies, gentlemen. Now that this lovely dinner is complete, I'd like to present you with tonight's entertainment.” I was cleaning up the dishes from the coddled pork in cider on concannon I'd served for dinner. Gran's recipe. I didn't quite do it justice, but there weren't any complaints. Natasha seemed especially fond of the colcannon. “Jarvis? Just as we rehearsed, if you please.” “Yes sir.” My voice came in crystal clear. “Jarvis? Is anyone in the tower?” I froze. _Tony, you dirty bastard._ I missed the AI responding before “Take Me Or Leave Me” started over the speakers. I came into the living area as Maureen's part ended and the video showed me dancing with one of the carrots that ended up in the pork. My eyes locked with Tony's as the two women began to sing together and the me on screen settled for wiggling my hips and singing along as I washed and cut the vegetables for dinner. The room went dark as the video shut off. Clint had his head bowed and his shoulders were shaking with restrained mirth. Natasha was attempting to hide her own laugh with a cough and scratching her nose. Steve was grinning silently with his arms folded over his chest. “As ya will, Stark. You want a war? It's yours. No mercy.” I turned my heel to leave. “And no more muffins until I win these shenanigans!” The collective groans of displeasure made the corners of my lips twitch as I headed back for my apartment. This? Was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so very sorry for the delay on this chapter, life kicked me in the ass really hard and I'm just getting to where I can walk without feeling that boot on my booty again.

**Author's Note:**

> posting this for a friend  
> her version of the MCU with an omegaverse twist  
> also, comments are appreciated, thoughts and ideas are welcome and constructive criticism will be taken seriously  
> thanks guys ^^


End file.
